Les trois frères
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont amis depuis peu lorsque survint la tragédie Uchiwa. Les deux garçons quittent le village pour devenir plus fort pendant leur voyage ils rencontrent Gaara et tous les trois partent sur les routes pour réaliser leurs buts.
1. Une amitié naissante

**Titre : **_Les trois frères_

**Disclamer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Adventure

**Personnages principaux :** Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara

**Couples :** Aucun

**Chapitre 1 – Une amitié naissante**

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans la rue, le soleil qui brillait bien haut dans le ciel reflétait ses cheveux or, ses yeux azurs arboraient un air de malice d'un enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Il portait un T-shirt blanc avec une flamme orange au milieu et un short noir comme ses sandales.

Des voix dans son dos hurlaient son nom. Le blondin rit et partit en courant, il décida de faire quelques détours pour éviter que ses assaillants ne le rattrapent.

Il déambulait à travers les rues lorsqu'il déboucha enfin là où il voulait : le lac. Tous les alentours de la rive opposés de Konoha était boisés, ce qui laissaient le plaisir de voir quelques espèces des bois venir s'abreuver tranquillement.

Naruto aimait venir ici car c'était paisible et calme et que personne ne viendrait chercher un gamin turbulent dans un lieu aussi reposant. Et même si quelqu'un avait cette idée, Naruto pouvait très bien se cacher car il était tellement doué dans la dissimulation que, quand il le voulait réellement, même les meilleurs Ambus étaient incapables de le repérer.

Naruto aimait également cette endroit car c'était toujours désert. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour admirer cet endroit magique et donc ici, au moins, personne ne lui faisait de mal ou ne lui jetait des regards haineux.

Il soupira et s'avança jusqu'au ponton qui s'élevait au dessus du lac. Il s'assit et admira le coucher de soleil. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas les pas de la personne qui s'approchait de lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda t-elle

Naruto sursauta et se retourna. Il s'attendait aux gros problèmes si un ninja l'avait retrouvé c'est donc un grand sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahi lorsqu'il reconnu Sasuke Uchiwa. Il portait un pull à col roulé noir et un short blanc, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais s'agitaient au gré du souffle du vent et ses yeux du même noir que ses cheveux le fixait d'un air surpris et exaspéré :

- Bah quoi, c'est interdit peut-être ? répondit l'Uzumaki

- Non, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un comme toi vienne dans un endroit pareille, s'exclama Sasuke d'une voix moqueuse

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Que comme je suis hyperactif je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici !

- Non, je dirais plutôt que vu que tu es turbulent et complètement stupide, c'est plutôt improbable de te voir aussi calme …

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- En plus tu es sourd ? C'est pour ça que tu hurles tout le temps, c'est pour que tu puisses t'entendre ?

- Teme ! Tu vas voir !

- Baka ! Comme si tu pouvais me battre !

Il s'ensuivit alors une série de coup de poing et de coup de pied que les deux adversaires s'échangeaient, Sasuke fut surpris de constater que Naruto n'était pas aussi nul qu'il l'avait prétendu et qu'il était tout à fait à même de le battre. Quant au blondinet, il arborait un sourire de satisfaction et de joie face à son adversaire, car il avait aperçu la surprise dans ses yeux, comme si c'était la preuve que le brun l'estimait comme apte à le battre.

Vingt minutes plus tard les deux adversaires étaient allongés par terre complètement essoufflés, avec des marques de bleus perceptibles sur leurs membres, preuve qu'ils ne s'étaient fait aucun cadeau.

Sasuke, qui avait repris son souffle, dit :

- En fait, tu te débrouilles mieux que ce que je pensais

- Merci, répondit Naruto qui avait lui aussi repris sa respiration, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus, mais pour toi c'est normal, tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, le meilleur étudiant de notre génération !

Le regard de l'Uchiwa s'assombrit.

- Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi mon père ne me reconnaît pas à ma juste valeur ? dit-il.

Naruto l'observa, le brun semblait plus se parler à lui-même. Mais il lui répondit, en espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider :

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'ai pas de parents, je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, mais j'imagine que ça doit être comme moi, tu dois te sentir seul et ignoré, alors tu fais tout pour te faire remarquer. Toi tu bosses comme un dingue pour devenir plus fort et moi je fais des bêtises. Mais au final c'est pareille, on fait tout pour que l'on nous accepte, que l'on nous respecte et qu'enfin les gens ouvrent les yeux pour voir qui nous sommes en réalité.

Sasuke sursauta et observa le blondinet avec intérêt. Il se releva et s'effondra en larmes, il avait honte de son comportement mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il se sentait compris pour la première de sa vie. Il sentit un contact chaud sur son corps, et sa tête se posa sur quelque chose de dur, et puis il sentit que des bras l'étreignaient. Le blondinet l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Les sanglots du brun reprirent de plus belle et il se sentit bête de montrer sa faiblesse à un inconnu de son clan, mais il se sentait en même temps comme … apaisé et en confiance. Etrangement, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout dire à cet inconnu qu'il connaissait seulement de l'académie.

Il l'avait toujours pris pour un crétin qui criait toujours des choses incompréhensibles comme celle de devenir le plus grand des Hokages et qui passait son temps à se faire punir pour tout un tas de bêtises qu'il faisait, mais Sasuke venait de se rendre compte qu'en fait, cette tête brûlée était exactement comme lui.

Il sécha ses larmes et le blondinet le lâcha. Naruto lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, qui remontait à chaque extrémité de ses oreilles en faisant plisser les trois petites marques qu'il y avait sur chacune de ses joues.

Sasuke le dévisagea comme s'il était stupide, et puis il compris qu'il voulait lui dire qu'à partir de maintenant, ils étaient amis. Sasuke répondit à son sourire par un « hn » digne de la famille Uchiwa.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte et observèrent la lune qui montait dans le ciel tout en se racontant leurs existences respectives, la vie de solitude et de souffrance de Naruto et l'indifférence qu'avait la famille de Sasuke à son égard.

Puis ils rentrèrent ensemble chez les Uchiwa puisque Sasuke avait invité le blondinet chez lui quand il avait découvert que celui-ci vivait seul dans un appartement miteux. Ils pénétrèrent dans le quartier réservé au clan, qui à cette heure de la nuit était désert. Naruto était émerveillé face aux grandes maisons qui s'élevaient de chaque côté de la grande rue.

Ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans la rue sombre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la plus imposante et la plus grande maison du quartier… celle de Sasuke. Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il vit la splendeur de la maison. Par rapport au reste du quartier, cette maison était un véritable château.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison très discrètement car tout le monde dormait à l'heure qu'il était et Sasuke risquait fort de se faire disputer si ses parents le surprenaient à rentrer à une heure aussi avancer surtout en compagnie de quelqu'un. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et montèrent à l'étage.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke et s'effondrèrent de fatigue dans son lit.

**Voilà alors c'est ma première publication sur alors en espérant que le début vous plaise ^^**

**Chapitre relu et corrigé par mes soins mais si vous redécouvrez des fautes, je suis vraiment désolée !**


	2. Frères de destin

**Chapitre 2 – Frères de destin**

Mikoto Uchiwa se réveilla très tôt. Elle décida d'aller voir si Sasuke était rentré, car la nuit dernière, il n'était toujours pas là lorsqu'elle et son mari étaient partis se coucher. Elle fit preuve d'autant de discrétion qu'elle en était capable et se pencha sur le lit de son petit ange. Il dormait à poing fermé mais... qu'elle fut la surprise de la jeune mère lorsqu'elle vit une tête blonde sous les couvertures au côté de son fils. Elle souleva délicatement le drap pour apercevoir le visage du jeune garçon endormi. Elle le reconnu comme étant le réceptacle de Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Elle sourit tendrement aux deux enfants qui dormaient du sommeil du juste et repartis aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

Elle ne dit rien à Fugaku de la présence du petit blond dans sa maison car elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser pour renverser Konoha puisqu'il contenait Kyubi. Mikoto, elle, ne voyait pas Naruto ainsi. Elle était même heureuse que son fils se soit fait un ami. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de laisser dormir nos deux jeunes amis jusqu'à ce que Fugaku aille travailler.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent la chambre de Sasuke. Ce qui réveilla notre petit blondinet préféré. Il se redressa délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son homologue brun, puis il observa la chambre. Hier soir, il était tombé de fatigue et n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait. La chambre était d'une couleur beige presque blanche. La pièce était éclairée par la seule fenêtre qui se trouvait au dessus du lit. Juste en face du lit, il y avait la porte. Dans le coin du mur à droite de la porte, il y avait une penderie encastrée dans le mur. Et pour finir à côté du lit, sur la gauche, il y avait un bureau où se trouvait plein de paperasses, Naruto en déduisit qu'il s'agissait sûrement des devoirs de Sasuke.

Il sentit celui-ci s'agiter, il le regarda et aperçu ses deux yeux noirs le fixer :

- Bonjour la belle aux bois dormant, alors bien dormi ?, lança Naruto, un sourire moqueur sur son visage

- hm, lui répondit un Sasuke encore endormi

- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit le blond

Un grognement se fit entendre. Naruto rougit de honte et Sasuke éclata de rire.

- Par hasard, tu n'aurais pas faim ?,s'exclama Sasuke entre deux rires

- Comment as-tu devinez ? A ce que je vois ton sens de perspicacité est très aiguisé, rembarra son ami

- Allez, dit Sasuke en sortant des couvertures et en ignorant la pique que lui avait lancé le blondinet, nous allons manger !

Ils descendirent les escaliers et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Une grande femme brune, qui ressemblait fortement à Sasuke, préparait le petit-déjeuner. Le brun se jeta dans ses bras :

- Maman, bonjour !

- Bonjour mon fils... qui est ton ami ? dit-elle en regardant Naruto, qui semblait gêné d'assister à ce genre de scène matinale.

- Naruto, je te présente Mikoto Uchiwa, ma mère, maman je te présente mon ami, Naruto Uzumaki !

- Enchanté de vous connaître Uchiwa-sama, murmura Naruto, les yeux baissés

Mikoto s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du blond, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds du kitsune pour lui dégager ses yeux azurs. Elle planta son regard sombre dans le sien et dit :

- Toi, tu peux m'appeler Mikoto

- D'accord… Mikoto-kun, lui répondit Naruto, obnubilé par son regard envoûtant.

Elle lui sourit puis se redressa et leur prépara un petit-déjeuner. Sasuke semblait heureux que son nouvel ami plaise à sa mère, et Naruto était…troublé et joyeux. La mère de l'Uchiwa n'était pas comme les autres, elle était gentille avec lui et laissait son fils devenir ami avec lui, alors que les autres l'auraient sûrement déjà jetés dehors.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui tendit un petit-déjeuner bien équilibré, qu'il avala d'un traite. Il l'a remercia puis sorti joué à l'extérieur avec Sasuke.

Une fois dehors, le brun vit son air songeur :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air ailleurs depuis le petit déj' ? demanda t-il

- C'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi gentil avec moi, et vu le portrait que t'as brossé de ta famille hier soir je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! s'exclama Naruto

- Espèce d'idiot ! T'es vraiment sourd, hier soir je t'ai dit que ma mère et mon frère étaient les seules personnes qui me portaient de l'intérêt ! cria son ami

- En tous cas, je trouve que ta maman est très jolie et très gentille. J'aurais aimé que ma maman soit comme la tienne… murmura t-il

Le regard du blond s'assombrit, il baissa la tête. Sasuke qui sentit la tristesse soudaine de son ami le pris par les épaules :

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais demandé à l'Hokage qui était ta famille ? Il doit sûrement le savoir lui ! l'encouragea l'Uchiwa

- Tu as raison, mais je lui ai déjà demandé mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire pour l'instant.

- Je vois… et bien, en attendant de savoir, je serai ton frère !

- Quoi ? réagit le blond en levant des yeux ronds comme des billes sous l'effet de la surprise

- Oui, vu que tu ne sais pas qui est ta famille, et bah je serai ton grand frère comme ça tu m'auras moi !, s'exclama Sasuke très fier de son raisonnement.

Naruto considéra le brun quelques secondes, puis les yeux embués de larmes il murmura :

- Merci…

Puis il se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke qui lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement. Etant un Uchiwa, il n'était pas très doué pour consoler les autres. Puis le blondinet se releva d'un coup et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux l'air mécontent :

- Attends, qui as dit que c'était toi le grand frère ?

Le brun le regarda décontenancé puis il explosa de rire. Naruto, attendant toujours une réponse, rit à la suite de son ami. Puis une fois le fou rire passé, Sasuke reprit très sérieusement :

- JE suis le grand frère parce que tu es débile et immature voilà pourquoi !

- N'importe quoi ! s'écria son ami

- Et puis je te signale que je suis né avant toi, ce qui fait de moi ton aîné !

- …

- Ah, ah !, s'exclama le brun le pointant du doigt, tu vois, je suis donc officiellement ton grand-frère !

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse mais retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur. Ils partirent s'entraîner sur le terrain que Naruto avait trouvé, qui était introuvable et qui faisait office de sa base secrète. Sasuke fut très touché que Naruto partage cet endroit avec lui, mais ne le montra pas à celui-ci. Ils étaient dans une petite clairière ouverte qui était cachée par de grands arbres serrés les uns aux autres et il fallait un sacré sens de l'observation pour l'apercevoir. Sur certaines écorces, on pouvait apercevoir quelques entailles, preuve que ces arbres servaient de cible à des kunaï ou des shuriken. L'endroit était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir s'entraîner au ninjutsu et taïjutsu sans se blesser. Naruto s'élança vers le centre de la clairière puis se retourna vers Sasuke :

- Alors, _grand-frère_, tu viens te faire éclater ! s'écria t-il

- C'est beau de rêver !

Néanmoins, le brun s'avança et se mit en face de son petit-frère, il se mit en garde et le combat commença. Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours en train de se battre mais aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Leur taïjutsu était bien supérieur à celui des autres étudiants de leur âge et leur agilité avait de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie un gymnaste professionnel. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, se dévisageant, le sourire aux lèvres, puis ils tombèrent assis par terre.

- On continue ou tu préfères faire une pause, ça ne me dérange pas que tu puisses reprendre des forces, dit Naruto

- Je vais très bien, pas besoin de pause pour moi, mais si tu veux pouvoir me battre, il faudrait peut-être que TOI tu fasses une pause, le rembarra son ami

- Je pourrais te battre les yeux fermés si je le voulais, mais par respect pour toi je les garde ouvert

- C'est ça allez arrête de fanfaronner et viens te battre ! Je pourrais tenir tout une journée comme ça !

- Mais moi aussi !

Ils essayèrent de se relever mais peine perdu, leurs membres endoloris refusaient de bouger. Ils se regardèrent et conclurent que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en mesure de combattre et ils déclarèrent donc un match nul.

Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent à se redresser et se serrèrent la main.

- Tu t'es pas mal débrouiller, je dois le reconnaître, lança le brun

- Toi non plus tu n'étais pas mal !, s'exclama l'autre, allez pour vite retrouvez la forme je t'invite à manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku !

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim…

Un grognement de protestation se fit entendre, puis on entendit le blond rire aux éclats à un kilomètre à la ronde et on aurait pu voir le visage de Sasuke à la même distance tellement il était cramoisi.

Arrivé devant le restaurant, Naruto était excité à l'idée de manger un bol de ramen **(1)** quant à Sasuke il était un peu nerveux, même si cela était caché par l'habituel masque froid digne du clan Uchiwa.

- Ne, Naruto, j'ai…comment dire…j'ai jamais mangé…

- T'as jamais mangé quoi ? l'interrogea Naruto

- Bah, tu sais, les ramens, murmura Sasuke honteux de lui avouer une telle chose.

Naruto affichait un sourire stupide qui fut lentement mais progressivement remplacé par une expression de stupeur jamais vu, le blondinet semblait totalement déconnecté du reste de la réalité

- Naruto ? Ca va ? s'enquit Sasuke

- …

- Naruto ?

- …

- NARUTO ! hurla t-il en le secouant de toute ses forces.

Le prénommé sembla revenir à la vie et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, l'air grave.

- Tu veux dire, commença t-il, jamais de jamais, pour de vrai ?

- Jamais, pas une seule fois de ma vie, confirma le brun

- Alors raison de plus ! Kami-sama ! Comment est-il possible que tu n'es jamais goûté à la meilleure nourriture du monde ? hurla Naruto plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention de son ami.

Ce dernier soupira, et se laissa traîner de force dans le restaurant. Le gérant était un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, il était de taille moyenne avec un peu de bedonne, une sorte de toque était sur son crâne. Lorsque les deux énergumènes entrèrent, il était entrain de cuisiné ses fameux ramens. Il aperçu nos deux compères et sourit :

- Tiens, mais c'est Naruto, mon meilleur client, je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir, je me suis inquiété, lança t-il

- Faut pas vous en faire chef ! J'étais avec mon ami Sasuke ici présent !répondit notre blondinet adoré

- Bonjour… souffla Sasuke

- Ah je vois tu as donc un ami, mais c'est le petit Uchiwa ! s'exclama le chef

- Et oui, c'est bien lui, dit Naruto, je suis venu lui faire goûté la meilleure cuisine de tout Konoha !

- C'est vrai ce que tu racontes là…déclara le chef songeur, et bien puisque c'est comme ça, le premier bol de ramens, c'est la maison qui offre !

- Géniale ! merci chef !, s'exclama un Naruto heureux

- Tiens mais où est passé Ayame ?

- Elle est sorti avec ses amies pour faire des trucs entre filles

- Ah ! Ok ça explique tout !

Sasuke observa la scène, perplexe. Certes Naruto lui avait dit que Ichiraku faisait parti des gens qui ne le maltraitait pas, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que Naruto puisse être autant lié à cet homme. Il est vrai que Naruto lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps ici, ce qui expliquait la proximité du vieil homme et de l'enfant. Sasuke le remercia pour le plat gratuit et s'assit en attendant d'être servit. Il observa Naruto. Celui-ci semblait très heureux de lui faire goûter ce qui était pour lui la meilleure nourriture du monde. Sasuke soupira devant l'hyperactivité de son ami, il s'agitait déjà sur sa chaise. Le brun repensa au soir où il l'avait vu si paisible au lac, cela lui semblait si lointain et pourtant cela remontait à hier soir. Le bol de ramens arriva et Sasuke observa son interlocuteur s'emparer à une vitesse folle des baguettes et à commencer à manger goulûment son plat. Il soupira encore une fois et prit également ses baguettes et goûta, pour la première fois, les ramens. Il fut étonné de voir que son ami avait raison, les ramens s'était à mourir tellement c'était bon ! Le blondinet sourit en voyant la surprise et l'extase dans les yeux de son ami.

- C'est trop bon ! dit le brun

- Alors qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! s'exclama Naruto

Derrière le comptoir, le chef sourit, il venait de gagner un autre client !

- Chef ! Un autre bol s'il vous plaît ! hurla l'hyperactif

Une heure plus tard, Naruto s'était gavé de ramens, après son dixième bol, il régla l'addition et les deux comparses sortirent du restaurant. Ils allèrent ensuite faire un tour aux abords de la ville. Ils firent un tour dans la forêt. Là-bas, ils se lancèrent pleins de défis absurdes mais qui, pour eux, étaient un moyen de tester les compétences et l'endurance de l'autre. Le soir venu, Sasuke rentra chez lui, cette fois-ci tout seul et Naruto rentra dans son petit appartement. Il était dans le même état que quand il était partit, c'est à dire en bordel. Il fit le ménage puis décida de manger un bout avant de se coucher. Vers 23h, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le blond ouvrit la porte à un Sasuke complètement dévasté. Son regard terne exprimait plusieurs sentiments : une profonde haine, une immense tristesse et le besoin irréversible de se venger. Naruto, effrayé par son ami lui dit :

- Sasuke ? Ca va ? T'as pas l'air très bien …

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et à hurler :

- ILS SONT TOUS MORTS ! IL LES AS TOUS TUES !

- Qui… qui est mort Sasuke ? Qui les as tués ? S'enquit Naruto, effrayé par les révélations de son ami.

Sasuke s'effondra à terre, sur le seuil de la porte, et se recroquevilla sur lui, le blond, franchement inquiet pour la santé psychologique de l'Uchiwa s'accroupit au-dessus de lui, pour entendre dans un murmure :

- Mon grand-frère, Itachi, ils les as tous tués, toute ma famille, tous, sans exception, tous sauf moi.

Le sang de Naruto se glaça. Il regarda Sasuke avec horreur puis il le releva tant bien que mal, mais le brun était trop amorphe pour se débattre. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur. Intérieurement, Naruto fut soulagé d'avoir eu l'idée de ranger le bordel de son appart' en rentrant. Il allongea son homologue dans son lit puis s'assit à côté de lui. Sasuke, dont les larmes dévalaient de son visage jusqu'à s'écraser dans l'oreiller, parla en premier :

- Il m'a dit, snif, il m'a dit de devenir plus fort, snif, pour pouvoir les venger, de devenir beaucoup plus fort que lui, et qu'il fallait que j'use de toute la haine que j'avais, snif, pour le surpasser et pouvoir, snif, le tuer !

Naruto observa le brun avec une tristesse infini, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre, il fallait que ça puisse le faire réagir, car Naruto était, à ce jour, le moins qualifié pour consoler d'un deuil de toute une famille surtout s'ils ont été assassiné par un frère ! Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Je t'aiderai à les venger, je le promet ! Nous deviendrons plus fort et nous les vengerons !

Sasuke étouffa ses larmes et regarda le blond qui était assis à côté de lui, il avait dit ça d'un air si sérieux et si fataliste que Sasuke ne comprit pas d'où lui venait une telle détermination à vouloir l'aider. Le méritait-il ? Il avait laissé sa famille mourir sans rien faire, méritait-il d'avoir un ami aussi précieux ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?

- Parce qu'entre frères, il faut rester souder et savoir s'entraider, tu ne penses pas? lui répondit le blondin avec un sourire chaleureux

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux puis il fit un faible sourire à son homologue. Il se remit à pleurer le deuil de sa famille, mais il s'endormit rapidement. Naruto se leva, puis il se prépara un lit improvisé sur le canapé et se coucha.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, Naruto fut réveillé par les hurlements du brun. Il se précipitait à chaque fois sur le lit, et y vit toujours Sasuke, des lueurs froides sur le visage. Il le rassurait avec des mots doux et réconfortants, puis l'Uchiwa se rendormait apaisé pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau les cauchemars refassent surface.

**Bon j'espère que ça vous plaît ^^, je suis pas très très douée pour ce genre de choses alors ... reviews ?**

**(1) : **ajouté neuf au premier bol de ramen ^^


	3. Le départ

**Chapitre 3 – Le départ**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se leva et décida d'affronter la réalité et de reprendre pied pour pouvoir devenir plus fort rapidement **(1)**. Il observa l'appartement de Naruto. Il était petit et il y avait de nombreuse fissure au mur, le brun fut affligé de voir l'état de l'appartement, bien sûr il fut surpris de constater que c'était d'une très grande propreté et très bien rangé **(2)**. Il se dirigea vers le canapé pour apercevoir un Naruto endormi. Il sourit tristement puis se pencha sur lui et murmura :

- Je te promets, que quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerai car à partir de maintenant, tu es la seule famille qui me reste et je ferais en sorte que tu puisses réaliser tes rêves et vivre heureux, en aucun cas tu ne dois sacrifier ta vie pour moi Naruto.

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent notre blond national. Il se releva et entendit des bruits d'eau qui coulent venant de la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau s'arrêta et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke trempé...enfin juste ses cheveux car il était déjà rhabillé. Le brun sentit une bonne odeur et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il y découvrit un Naruto entrain de cuisiner. Celui-ci se retourna vers Sasuke qui était stupéfait de découvrir cette facette de son ami. Le blond éclata de rire :

- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Bon alors, tu te décides, le petit-déjeuner va être froid !

L'Uchiwa s'assit sur la chaise que lui indiquait l'Uzumaki et attendit patiemment que son ami le rejoigne. Ils mangèrent puis Sasuke alla au rendez-vous avec le conseil pour leur annoncer qu'il avait survécu à la tragédie qui était survenue.

Une fois la réunion terminée, il retourna à l'endroit qu'il appelait autrefois chez lui. Il monta dans sa chambre et prit quelques affaires avant de s'en aller chez Naruto, pour lui dire au revoir car il lui avait parlé de sa décision de partir trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour l'entraîner et le rendre également puissant. En arrivant dans l'appartement, Sasuke vit le blondinet entrain de faire ses bagages. Alertés par ça, il dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Naruto, qui ne l'avait pas senti arrivé, sursauta, il se retourna et lui sourit.

- Bah en fait, dit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, je me suis rendu compte que… si on reste ici, on ne pourra pas devenir fort rapidement…alors j'ai décidé de t'accompagner !

- Mais ça reviendrais à déserter et si tu fais ça alors ton rêve de devenir Hokage part en fumé ! s'exclama son homologue

- Non ! Parce qu'un jour, je reviendrai dans ce village et ce jour-là, les gens m'accepteront tel que je suis et je deviendrai le plus grand des Hokage ! cria Naruto

Sasuke était atterré par son ami, il était tellement imprévisible ! Sasuke voulu protester mais Naruto était déjà sur le rebord de sa fenêtre

- Bon Sasuke, on se retrouve ici cette nuit, en attendant je vais aller faire un dernier tour dans le village avant de partir pour très longtemps, lança t-il

Avant que l'Uchiwa ne puisse ajouter un mot, Naruto avait disparu. Il soupira et eu un regard blasé, décidément, il ne changera jamais. Il laissa ses affaires comme Naruto l'avait fait avant de partir et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il aperçu un papier sur la table. Il s'approcha et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre que Naruto avait écrite, il la prit dans ses mains et lut :

_A l'attention de Jiji-sama,_

_Je sais que tu dois être déçu que je sois parti, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai ! _

_Je te demande de ne pas essayer de me retrouver, car j'ai décidé de trouver un sensei pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir aider mon frère de cœur Sasuke à se venger de son grand-frère Itachi._

_Garde la place de Hokage au chaud parce que, quand je reviendrai, tu seras obligé de me la donner tellement je serai devenu fort !_

_Dis à qui veut l'entendre que je suis mort car je préfère être vu comme ça pour le moment._

_De Naruto Uzumaki, **futur plus grand Hokage de Konoha**_

Sasuke reposa la lettre et soupira. Il partit à la recherche de l'Uzumaki et le retrouva 2 heures plus tard, chez Ichiraku. Le blond semblait en grande discussion avec le chef et l'Uchiwa décida de les laisser tranquille. Il alla se promener du côté du quartier Uchiwa mais il n'eut pas le courage d'y pénétré à nouveau.

Il laissa ses pas le porter, car il était perdu dans ses souvenirs familiaux, les éloges que faisait Itachi sur son clan puis son brusque revirement et sa colère froide quelques semaines auparavant. Il repensa douloureusement à l'époque où tout était normal et où tous étaient heureux dans sa famille.

Il revint subitement sur terre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était dirigé vers le seul endroit où il se sentait bien : le lac. Ce même lac où il avait rencontré deux jours plus tôt Naruto. Il s'assit sur le ponton et continua à se souvenir des jours heureux, comme si le fait d'y penser pouvait l'aider à supporter le choc.

Pendant ce temps…

Naruto vagabondait dans les rues, perdu lui aussi dans ces pensées. Il se rappelait chaque souvenir de sa vie, ici, à Konoha, mais de tristes pensées l'accompagnaient. Il est vrai que son enfance n'est pas la plus heureuse de toute, au contraire elle était remplie de souffrance et de haine. Les seuls moments où il ne se sentait pas haït, c'était lorsqu'il était avec le vieil Hokage ou alors chez Ichiraku. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce village.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'il reviendrait le défendre coûte que coûte. Il sortit de ses pensées car le soleil commençait à décliner et il devait manger un dernier bout et déposer son mot d'adieu chez l'Hokage avant de s'en aller. Il repartit donc chez lui et découvrit que Sasuke était déjà rentré. Il le salua puis donna sa première leçon de cuisine au brun. Il vérifia encore une fois qu'il avait pris tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il prit le message qu'il avait laissé sur la table puis partit en direction du bureau du vieux. Là-bas, il se fit aussi discret que possible et déposa le bout de papier sous la porte du bureau, il savait que le vieil homme n'était plus là à l'heure qu'il était, puis il disparu. Dans la nuit de Konoha, deux formes indistinctes traversèrent les grandes portes, pour disparaître vers l'inconnu.

**J'ai oubliée de préciser que "Normalement" cette fanfiction aura 15 chapitres, mais je ne garantis rien... En tout cas, vous les aurez vos 15 chapitres ça c'est sûr ! Bonne continuation dans ma lecture ^^**

**(1) : **Bon, je sais, ça fait bizarre qu'il se remette de son deuil en seulement un jour.

**(2) :** Je rappelle que l'appartement était encore en bordel le jour d'avant ^^'''


	4. L'aventure commence !

**Chapitre 4 – L'aventure commence !**

Le lendemain matin…

Le Sandaïme Hokage entra dans son bureau et trouva au seuil de sa porte le fameux mot laissé par Naruto. Le vieil homme le lut, soupira et appela Kakashi Hatake pour qu'il essai de retrouver leurs traces mais qu'il ne les intercepte pas, qu'il les suive simplement et qu'il lui envoie son rapport toutes les semaines. Il s'exécuta mais ne pu retrouver leurs traces, malgré l'aide de Pakkun. Le vieil homme le remercia et se mit à réfléchir de la conduite à suivre. Il fit donc ce que Naruto lui conseillait et annonça à la population qu'il était mort.

Les jours qui suivirent furent de grands moments de fête, sauf pour le Sandaïme et un de ses anciens élèves aux cheveux blancs qui recherchait désespérément son filleul et son ami l'Uchiwa. Malheureusement pour Jiraya, Naruto excellait dans les techniques de dissimulation, il effaçait toutes traces de son passage comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Pendant ce temps…

Nous retrouvons nos deux jeunes amis ninjas aux alentours de la frontière sud-ouest du pays du feu. Ils avaient décidé de commencer leur recherche d'un sensei au pays du vent. Bien sûr, sur la route qui menait du village de Konoha à la frontière du pays des rivières, ils s'étaient renseignés mais n'avaient malheureusement trouvé personne de suffisamment fort pour les entraîner.

Sur le chemin menant au pays du vent, ils rencontrèrent un homme à l'apparence plus que douteuse qui arborait un air sombre, presque dangereux. Les deux camarades s'observèrent quelque instants et d'un accord commun silencieux, ils accélérèrent le pas. Malheureusement, l'homme en question les rattrapa puis attaqua Sasuke.

Il s'agissait d'un ninja renégat fiché dans le bingo book qui prenait un malin plaisir à tuer les enfants. Sasuke se releva difficilement, juste à temps pour éviter un coup de pied du ninja, et se regroupa avec Naruto. Ils observèrent leur adversaire, puis se lancèrent sur lui. Il les évita et les envoya boulés sur des arbres.

Le souffle coupé, Sasuke aperçu le renégat prendre un Naruto inconscient par le col, lever un kunaï sur lui, un sourire de satisfaction s'étirait sur son visage. Sasuke réalisa avec horreur que Naruto risquait d'y rester s'il n'intervenait pas. Il se releva d'un coup puis bondit d'un excès de rage sur son adversaire. Celui-ci, surprit par l'entreprise de l'Uchiwa, lâcha le blond qui s'étala par terre. Sasuke martelait son ennemi de coup de poing, pour l'obliger à reculer suffisamment loin de l'Uzumaki, et il fit quelques mudras avant de lancer :

KATON : technique de la boule de feu suprême !

Sasuke inspira un bout coup puis lança sur l'ennemi une énorme boule de feu sortant de sa bouche. Le renégat esquiva l'attaque, et regarda le brun, la colère se mue en surprise lorsqu'il vit les yeux du gamin.

- Quelle surprise ! Un Uchiwa ! Alors c'est ça le fameux sharingan !

Sasuke fut surpris de constater que le ninja avait raison, dans la rage d'aider son ami il avait activé son dojutsu héréditaire. Il s'évanouit car il avait mis une garde partie de son chakra dans cette attaque. De plus, avoir réussi à activer son sharingan lui avait pompé le reste. L'homme se releva quelque peu esquinter de l'attaque, puisqu'il s'était jeté à terre pour l'éviter. Il observa le brun et se précipita sur lui :

- Puisque tu veux mourir, en premier, alors MEURT ! cracha t-il en levant son kunaï sur l'enfant.

Il allait l'abattre sur le gosse lorsqu'il ressentit une vague de chakra anormalement élevée et horriblement malfaisante s'élever dans son dos. De grosses sueurs froides apparurent sur le visage pétrifié de peur du criminel. Lentement, il se retourna vers le possesseur de ce chakra. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir le copain de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci était entouré d'une sorte de seconde peau de chakra rouge et malfaisante. Ses ongles s'étaient allongés pour former ce qui ressemblaient à des griffes. Les marques sur ses joues était plus prononcées et deux petites dents dépassaient de sa bouche ressemblant atrocement à des crocs. Mais le plus effrayant restait ses yeux. Ceux-là même qu'il y avait quelques secondes étaient encore d'un beau bleu lapis-lazuli étaient à présent rouge sang, la pupille fendue comme celle d'un chat. A cet instant, le gamin ressemblait plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un humain. Naruto fondit sur lui. Le ninja poussa un cri et lâcha Sasuke qui alla s'écraser sur un arbre. Il s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter une attaque frontale du gosse. Mais celui-ci se déplaça si vite qu'il ne put éviter un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le choc fut si puissant que l'homme alla s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètre plus loin. Il se sentit soulevé et un coup de poing s'abattit sur son visage. Il allait s'écraser contre un rocher mais il fut rattraper au vol et jeter à terre. Un grand cratère se forma tellement l'impacte fut forte. Les os du ninja se craquelèrent en mille morceaux.

Naruto observa l'homme complètement paralysé pour le restant de sa vie. Peu à peu, il arriva à calmer la colère qui le submergeait et qui semblait venir du plus profond de lui, mais qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Comme si cette colère, cette rage, avait profitée de la sienne pour l'envahir et prendre peu à peu possession de lui.

Le ninja au fond du trou aperçu le blond redevenir peu à peu normal. Ses ongles se rétractèrent, ses dents rétrécirent, les marques de ses joues redevinrent de simples traits, ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Le manteau de chakra disparus peu à peu.

Naruto laissa l'homme gémir dans la cavité et se précipita vers Sasuke. Par chance, celui-ci était juste inconscient. Il le transporta sur son dos jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

Sasuke se réveilla deux jours plus tard dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il se rappela avec effroi de l'attaque. Tout d'abord, Sasuke cru que l'homme l'avait enlevé pour le vendre ou pour d'autres choses tout aussi abominable, mais alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas attacher se demanda t-il ? La réponse à cette interrogation sourde apparu sous la forme de Naruto sortant les cheveux trempés, habillé d'un nouveau short bleu avec beaucoup de poches et d'une nouvelle veste orange, de la salle de bain. Le blond fit un grand sourire rayonnant à Sasuke qui lui répondit :

- Hn, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Oui ma petite marmotte, ça fait deux jours que tu pionces !

- Quoi ? Mais attends une minute… et le mec, celui qui voulait nous tuer, il est où ?

- En fait, déclara Naruto en peu gêné, quelque chose l'a attaqué et lui as brisé tous les os.

- C'était quoi ? Un animal ? Pourquoi ça ne nous as pas attaquer après ?

- J'en sais rien pour les trois questions que tu viens de me poser, menti le blond.

En réalité, il savait ce que c'était. C'était lui. Mais il ne voulait pas que le brun prenne peur et ne veuille plus de lui comme frère

- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda le blond pour détourner la conversation.

- Hn, lui répondit-il

- Oui ou non ? parce que le « hn » c'est ni positif, ni négatif et plus ça va plus tu le dis c'est quoi cette manie ? C'est énervant à force

- C'est un tique de ma famille et toi avec tes « dattebayo » tu crois que c'est pas soûlant ! lui répondit le brun une moue moqueuse sur le visage

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, répondit un Naruto boudeur.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis leurs ventres firent des siennes , ils payèrent leur réservation et ils sortirent achetés à manger et s'en allèrent. Naruto expliqua à Sasuke qu'il se trouvait dans une ville du nom de Tani et qu'il s'était renseigné partout pendant leur séjour mais qu'il n'y avait aucun ninja dans ce village. Mais un vieil homme lui avait dit que par très loin d'ici, au pays du vent, il y avait le village de ninja Suna :

- Alors direction Suna ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps avant de s'élancer vers l'Ouest du pays des rivières.


	5. Amitié de Suna

**Chapitre 5 –Amitié de Suna**

Les jours passèrent et nos deux amis arrivèrent enfin au village de Suna. Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté Tani, en réalité le voyage entre ces deux villages prenaient moins de temps mais nos deux compares avaient eus beaucoup de mal à traverser le désert.

Une fois devant l'entrée de Suna, ils furent émerveillé devant la protection naturelle du village. Une sorte de barrière de sable s'érigeait tout autour et empêchait toute attaque autre que frontale. Le seul moyen d'accéder au village était de passer par une entrée creusée dans cette barrière infranchissable par le sol.

Naruto et Sasuke se firent aussi discret que possible pour passer car, comme à Konoha, il y avait des ninjas gardiens. Malheureusement pour eux, les gardiens en question les avaient aperçus et les appréhendèrent et leur demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là. Les deux garçons avaient inventés un scénario au cas où des gens leur poserai ce genre de question :

- Nous sommes venus ici car nos parents viennent malheureusement de nous quitter et nous sommes venus vivre avec nos grands-parents, expliqua Sasuke

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de lien de parentés, constata l'un des deux gardes devant la différence flagrante entre les deux gosses.

- C'est normal, je suis un enfant adopté, lança Naruto.

Leur scénario était à peu près véridique, puisque les parents de Sasuke étaient belle et bien morts et qu'il considérait Naruto comme son frère « adoptif ».

Le garde les considéra quelques secondes puis en conclu que de toute façon, deux gosses ne seraient un problème pour le village si jamais il s'agissait d'ennemis. Il les laissa passer au grand soulagement de nos deux camarades.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le village. Les maisons étaient de la couleur du sable mais semblable à celle de Konoha. La rue principale s'étendait sur toute la longueur du village. Il se mirent en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit, ils trouvèrent un hôtel pas trop cher et y installèrent leurs affaires. Ensuite ils repartirent cette fois-ci en quête du quartier général des ninjas, ils passèrent devant un parc de jeux et ils virent quelque chose d'effroyable.

Une dizaine d'enfants étaient entrain de lancer des pierres sur un gamin de l'âge de Sasuke et Naruto. Bizarrement, du sable s'élevait pour le protéger à chaque fois qu'un caillou atteignait le gosse. Il était rouquin avec des yeux verts marqués par de très profonde cernes noirs. Ils ne réfléchirent pas deux fois et s'élancèrent pour l'aider.

Ils s'interposèrent entre les jets de pierres et l'enfant. Celui-ci regarda ses deux mystérieux enfants qui semblait…le protéger. Naruto et Sasuke froncèrent les sourcils vers les enfants :

- Nan mais ça va pas de lancer des pierres sur lui, il est tous seul et vous êtes dix, vous devriez avoir honte de vous, s'écria Naruto en colère.

- Vous protégez un monstre, répondit un des enfants de l'assistance, alors vous devez être comme lui !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi nous serions un monstre, pas plus que lui d'ailleurs, dit Sasuke en pointant du doigt le rouquin, par vos gestes pour l'instant tout me laisse croire que c'est vous les monstres !

- Jetez leur des pierres ! Ceux-là sont du côté du démon !

La pluie de pierre recommença à tomber et n'épargna personne. Sasuke évitait tant bien que mal les projectiles tout en observant Naruto. Celui-ci serrait les poings, les yeux fermés tout en repensant aux actions similaires qu'il subissait à Konoha. Il se prenait de pleins fouet les pierres qui l'égratignait de partout. L'une d'elle le blessa au front, le faisant saigner abondamment.

Le rouquin observa le blond avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait aucune protection comme lui et se prenait les projectiles en pleine face sans bronché. Tout à coup, pour la première fois de sa vie, le roux ressentit l'envie de protéger cet enfant qui était venu le défendre, il ressentait également un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas…de l'inquiétude envers lui.

Naruto réouvrit les yeux, une lueur menaçante luisait au fond de son regard, il pointa les enfants du doigt, ceux-ci reculèrent devant le gamin qui semblait tout à coup plus effrayant que n'importe qui et le blond hurla :

- Allez vous où vous subirez le courroux de Naruto Uzumaki, retenez ce nom car plus tard il sera aux lèvres de tous, je deviendrais le plus grand et le plus fort des Hokages du village de Konoha et je ferais payés ce genre d'injustice à tous leurs auteurs !

A ces mots, les enfants prirent peur et se mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sasuke observa la scène explosé de rire et le roux semblait décontenancé de ce qui venait de se passer, il ouvrit des yeux aussi rond qu'une balle de tennis et regarda les deux amis :

- T'as vu leur tête ? s'esclaffa Sasuke, on aurait cru qu'ils avaient vus le diable en personne !

- Nan pis quoi encore t'aurais préféré que je leur offre des fleurs ! Il m'avait chercher après tout ces baka !

Le fou rire de Sasuke repris de plus belle pendant que Naruto se retourna vers le roux.

- Salut, lui dit-il avec son sourire Colgate, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Naruto, et lui c'est Sasuke.

- Je suis Gaara, répondit-il, mais pourquoi vous m'avez aidés ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis un monstre et on ne protège pas les monstres !

- Les personnes qui sont des monstres sont celles qui s'en prennent aux autres sans raison, s'exclama Sasuke redevenu sérieux, ce sont celles qui sont capable de tuer juste pour le plaisir ou pour tester leurs capacités.

Sasuke cracha presque les derniers mots tellement la haine pour son frère ressurgit.

- Ce sont aussi les personnes qui s'en prennent aux autres parce qu'ils ne les comprennent pas ou qu'ils ont peur d'eux, lança le blondinet, est-ce que tu fais parti de l'une de ces catégories ? D'après ce que j'en ais vu, je dirais que non.

- Hn, déclara Sasuke.

- Mais pourtant, commença Gaara, toutes les personnes de mon village me haïssent et me traitent de monstre. J'en ai conclu qu'ils avaient raison et que je n'étais qu'une arme de destruction et que le seul moyen pour moi de vivre était de survivre aux autres et de devenir plus fort.

Le blondinet et l'Uchiwa se regardèrent. Naruto subissait et ressentait exactement la même chose à Konoha. Ils fixèrent le roux, puis Naruto soupira avant de déclarer :

- J'étais pareille avant. Mon village me détestait mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je les détestaient pour ça, et puis un jour j'ai rencontré Sasuke. Je croyais qu'il était comme tous les autres mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il était comme moi et son amitié m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Aujourd'hui les habitants me croient tous mort mais un jour je retournerai à mon village et je leur prouverais que celui qu'ils avaient toujours haït est devenu suffisamment fort pour tous les protéger.

- Oui, oui Naruto, inutile de frimer et de raconter ta vie, on le sait tous que tu rêve de devenir Hokage, mais pour l'instant faudrait que tu devienne fort !

- Je te retourne le compliment Sasuke !

- Tu veux te battre baka ?

- Avec plaisir Teme, je vais te faire ta fête !

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, ils se battirent dans un fabuleux duel de Taïjutsu sous les yeux de Gaara qui essayait de comprendre comment la conversation avec t-elle pu mal tournée pour qu'ils puissent se battre. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à parler de leurs points forts et des points à améliorer.

Une goutte d'eau apparu derrière la tête de Gaara qui assistait à ça. Il se demandait si les deux énergumènes étaient toujours comme ça. Il s'apprêtait à les laisser lorsque Naruto lui sauta pratiquement dessus pour lui demander :

- Eh Gaara ! Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais quelqu'un de super fort, capable de battre n'importe qui, qui pourrait nous entraîner.

Déséquilibrer par le blond, Gaara tomba à la renverse. Naruto, gênés par son geste se gratta la tête sous le regard blasé de Sasuke. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Gaara regarda le blond qui se tenait devant lui et qui lui tendait la main. Il la prit et Naruto le tira pour le relever.

Une fois debout, le roux regarda dans les yeux du blond. Celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayer par lui, il semblait même heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Gaara ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, mais en voyant ces deux-là, il se sentait apaisé et rassuré. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas haït et il trouvait que ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

- Baka, cria Sasuke, on ne saute pas au cou des gens comme ça !

- Désolé Gaara… s'excusa Naruto la mine basse.

- C'est pas grave, répondit celui-ci, et non je ne connais personne dans ce village qui voudrait vous entraîner bien qu'il y ait des gens très fort.

- Ah dommage…

- Pourquoi ? demanda le rouquin

- Il faut que l'on deviennent fort… et rapidement, déclara Sasuke

Gaara comprit dans le ton que le brun avait utilisé qu'il ne répondrait à aucune autre question.

- Si personne ne veut nous entraîner dans ce village, nous n'avons qu'à repartir, soupira Sasuke, Gaara, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Naruto, tu viens ?

- Attends, Sasuke il faut que je te parle, bouge pas Gaara je reviens !

Sur ces mots, il s'élança à la suite de son ami et l'arrêta dans sa course. Gaara les voyait en grande discussion mais ne pouvait les entendre vu la distance qui les séparait, mais pouvait les voir. Sasuke hocha la tête puis regarda le rouquin avant de soupirer :

- Naruto, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a plus besoin de nous qu'il n'en laisse paraître. Il est comme moi bon sang ! Il porte la haine des villageois sur son dos, on ne peut pas le laisser là ! certifia le blond

- Bon d'accord, mais d'abord, je veux savoir quelles sont ses intentions, si elle ne me plaise pas, on ne l'emmène pas !

- Merci Sasuke !

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et se placèrent devant Gaara qui semblait intrigués de leur retour. Puis Sasuke demanda :

- Quels sont tes projets dans la vie ?

- Avant de vous rencontrer, je pensais qu'il fallait que je me venge de toute la haine qu'éprouve les gens à mon égard. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de faire comme Naruto, devenir plus fort pour pouvoir protéger mon village. Même s'ils ne m'aiment pas et qu'ils me considèrent comme un monstre, je les ferais changés d'avis en devenant Kazekage de mon village ! affirma t-il.

Naruto semblait très heureux de servir de modèle à quelqu'un et Sasuke paraissait satisfait de sa réponse. Il allait s'exprimer lorsque le blond l'interrompit :

- Si tu veux devenir plus fort, t'as qu'à venir avec nous !

Un gros silence s'installa. Le brun donna une claque derrière la tête du blond.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'étonna t-il

- Parce que tu es le plus grand bake que je connaisse, tu manques de tact espèce de dobe ! T'aurais pus être un peu plus délicat dans la façon de lui demander.

- Si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à t'exprimer au lieu de ne rien dire teme !

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Je t'explose quand tu veux !

Et voilà que les coups fusèrent encore et toujours entre les deux amis. Bien sûr, vous aurez compris qu'encore une fois, aucun des deux ne prit l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Gaara lui, ne semblait plus de ce monde, comme déconnecter de la réalité. Une ribambelle de sentiment qui lui était inconnu affluèrent en lui. Il y avait de la joie, de la reconnaissance, de l'incompréhension… Gaara ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux là souhaitaient partir avec lui :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi ? Aussi… aussi gentil ! hurla t-il les larmes au yeux

Les deux autres arrêtèrent leurs chamailleries et se retournèrent vers un Gaara ému, la tête basse, et lui répondirent comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde :

- Bah/Hn, entre amis c'est normal d'être gentil.

Gaara releva la tête vers les deux autres. Ils avaient dit « amis », ils le considéraient comme un ami, lui, le monstre ? Les larmes qu'il avait si longtemps refoulés se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se sentait aimer, c'était la chose la plus douce qu'il avait ressentit dans toute son existence. Naruto se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sasuke, lui, affichait un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. A présent, Gaara ne serait plus seul, et puis il aura une aide supplémentaire pour calmer les ardeurs du blondinet pensait-il à cet instant…


	6. Le plan

**Chapitre 6 – Le plan !**

Nous retrouvons nos trois amis quelques jours plus tard. Les Ambus de Suna, qui étaient en « charge » de Gaara ( ils devaient surtout veillés à ce que l'Ichibi ne prennent le dessus sur l'enfant ), remarquèrent bien vite les deux nouveaux venus. Ils se renseignèrent partout au village pour découvrir leurs identités mais personne ne semblait les connaître. Ils finirent par se renseignés à l'entrée du village, là-bas, ils apprirent de la bouche d'un des gardiens, qu'il avait laissé entrer deux garçons qui correspondait à leurs descriptions. Intrigués, les Ambus partirent prévenir le Kazekage. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau après avoir discernés un « Entrez » :

- Kazekage-sama, nous sommes ici car nous avons des nouvelles assez étrange à vous transmettrent, s'exclama l'un des Ambus.

Le Kazekage leva son nez de la paperasse pour observer ses interlocuteurs. Ils étaient trois, celui qui avait parler portait un masque de corbeau et avait des cheveux bruns coupé court, derrière lui, un autre portait un masque de rat et avait les cheveux roux coupés en bol et le dernier portait un masque de cheval avec des cheveux de jais coiffé en brosse. Ils mesuraient tous les trois dans les 1 mètre 80 et portait la tenues des Ambus ( normal vu qu'ils le sont XD)

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Gaara-san a … ce qu'il semblerait être, deux amis…

Les yeux du Kazekage devinrent aussi ronds que des balles de tennis, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria t-il en se levant d'un bond, en renversant sa chaise

- Il semblerait Kazekage-sama, mais le problème c'est qu'il paraîtrait que les deux garçons en question ne soit pas du village…

Le Kazekage se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il avait reçu un message de l'Hokage quelque semaines auparavant. Ce message lui demandait que s'il entendait parler de deux garçons, il devait l'informer immédiatement. Il fouilla dans son bureau et dénicha la fameuse lettre qui était accompagné d'une photo des deux gamins. Il la tendit à l'un des Ambus :

- Par hasard, ce ne serait pas eux ? demanda t-il

L'ambu prit la photo et reconnu les deux nouveaux amis de Gaara. Le Kazekage soupira puis ordonna aux hommes d'envoyer un message à l'Hokage stipulant qu'ils avaient retrouver les enfants et de les ramener dans son bureau le plus rapidement que possible.

- Haï Kazekage-sama, dirent-ils en cœur avant de s'éclipser

Pendant ce temps …

Nous retrouvons nos jeune lurons sur la barrière protectrice de Suna. Ils contemplaient le village dans toute sa grandeur et ils semblaient être perdus dans de lointaines pensées. Soudain Naruto brisa le silence :

- C'est pas que je m'ennui ici mais il faudrait songé à partir, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Il a raison, répondit Sasuke, nous ne trouverons pas de professeur digne de ce nom dans ce village, nous ferions mieux de partir.

- Vous avez raison, dit à son tour le rouquin, je suis prêt à partir.

- Le problème est qu'il n'existe aucune autre sortie que par les portes, murmura le blond d'un air songeur

- Et alors ? demanda Gaara

- Les Ambus qui te surveille nous ont remarqués Sasuke et moi et à l'heure qu'il est, le Kazekage doit déjà être au courant de notre présence, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne nous laisserons certainement pas repartirent et qu'ils doivent déjà être à notre recherche, expliqua t-il

Ses deux compares sursautèrent à ses mots.

- Comment ça tu veux dire que des Ambus nous surveillaient ? s'écria Gaara

- Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte ? Je les ai repérer le lendemain de notre rencontre.

Gaara sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il était surveillé mais depuis quand ? L'était-il en ce moment ? Les Ambus n'étaient pas censés être introuvables sauf par les ninjas les plus puissants? Et comment Naruto pouvait-il le savoir ? Pour cette dernière question, il se retourna vers le brun en quête de réponse. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en marmonnant :

- Moi aussi ça m'a surpris la première fois, mais Naruto a un véritable don pour débusquer les Ambus et il est encore plus fort pour se cacher sans se faire repérer par ceux-ci.

L'auburn lança un regard de suspicion à Sasuke, ce à quoi il répondit :

- Comment crois-tu que nous ne nous soyons pas fait repérer, avant d'arriver dans ton village, par les ninjas de Konoha ?

Gaara reporta son attention sur le blond qui semblait encore dans ses réflexions. Les cheveux de celui-ci prenait une jolie teinte rousse avec le soleil couchant. Ce dernier soupira et se leva, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Se sentant observer par les deux autres, il se retourna vers eux et leur offrir un sourire Narutonien ( ça se dit ça ?), puis il reporta son attention vers le désert, dos au village. Son regard se posa sur le sol en dessous. Ils devaient être à environ vingt mètres du sol, songeur il se rassit. Les deux homologues du blond l'observaient. Ils se demandaient à quoi il pouvait bien pensé. Soudain, l'Uzumaki se redressa d'un bond faisant sursauter le roux et provoqua l'étonnement du brun. Le blondinet se retourna vers Gaara en le pointa du doigt en s'écriant :

- Gaara !

- O…Oui ? répondit-il surprit

- Dis-moi, ton sable, il te protège pas vrai ? demanda Naruto

- Baka, intervint Sasuke, il nous l'a pourtant bien expliqué l'autre jour !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé… s'exclama le « baka » en question en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais pourquoi cette question ? interrogea le rouquin

- Je me demandais, est-ce que tu pourrais étendre ta protection sur d'autres personnes ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Et ta protection de sable t'empêcherait de t'écraser au sol, si jamais tu avais envie de… faire le grand saut ?

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa et de Gaara exorbités par la stupeur de cette question pour le moins étrange regardèrent le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. Devant tant de stupeur, le blond prit une belle couleur rouge et bégaya :

- C'e…C'est p…pas…ce …qu…que…v…vous …croyez…, il inspira un grand bol d'air et reprit, j'ai juste une idée pour nous évitez de passer par les portes pour être vu par les gardes.

- Et cette idée de baka est ?

- Sasuke teme ! Tu n'es pas plus intelligent qu'un cafard alors urusaï !

- Mais bien sûr ! Le cafard ici c'est toi !

- Viens te battre !

- Avec plaisir !

Gaara, qui blasé de la situation qui lui était devenu si familière pour lui depuis qu'il les connaissait, soupira. Puis il patienta qu'ils aient fini leur querelle pour parler :

- En quoi consiste ton plan ?

Naruto le fixa, puis soupira :

- Mon plan, c'est de sauter du haut de la barrière pour éviter de passer par les portes et prendre le risque de nous faire arrêter et que ton sable arrête notre chute pour échapper à une mort certaine.


	7. Vers l'inconnu

**Chapitre 7 – Vers l'inconnu**

- _Mon __plan,__c__'__est __de __sauter __du __haut __de __la __barrière __pour __éviter __de __passer __par __les __portes __et __prendre __le __risque __de __nous __faire __arrêter __et __que __ton __sable __arrête __notre __chute __pour __échapper __à __une __mort __certaine._

Sasuke et Gaara considérèrent leur ami un moment. Puis voyant l'expression de sérieux dans son regard, ils purent en déduire qu'il ne rigolait absolument pas. Quant au blond, voyant les visages stupéfaits de ses amis s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Bien sûr il faut que toi, Gaara, tu puisses étendre ta protection de sable de manière de façon à nous envelopper Sasuke et moi, et puis il faut aussi que vous soyez d'accord je ne vous oblige à rien du tout, c'étais peut-être une idée stupide en fin de compte…

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Le problème étant que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire ! s'exclama l'auburn

- Tu y arriveras, affirma Sasuke

- Tout à fait d'accord avec lui ! s'écria le blond.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? C'est vrai quoi, on se connaît depuis quelque jours à peine et vous croyez que je suis capable de faire une chose que je n'ai jamais fait ! hurla le rouquin

Les deux autres le regardaient avec un air de « je me fous de se qu'il nous raconte mais laissons le causer » scotché sur la figure. Cela fit enragé Gaara qui faillit leur balancer un **tombeau ****du ****désert** dans la figure juste avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il était trop attaché à eux et qu'ils étaient ses premiers et seuls amis, après de longues minutes de silence, la boule d'énergie blonde répondant au nom de Naruto reprit la parole :

- Mais voyons Gaara c'est le devoir d'un ami d'avoir une foi inébranlable en toi, si on te fait autant confiance c'est parce que Sasuke, malgré son air froid et hautain, ainsi que moi-même nous savons que tu y arriveras et que tu ne nous laissera jamais tomber !

- Tout à fait raison avec lu… Pardon ? T'as dit quoi sur mon air ? Que j'étais froid et hautain ? S'égosilla le brun en lançant des regards meurtrier au malheureux.

- Tu sais se qu'on dit Sasuke, y'a que la vérité qui blesse ! ne put s'empêcher de dire le blond

- Je vais t'exploser espèce d'abruti congénitale !

( Auteure : Depuis quand Sasuke parle comme moi ?

Sasuke : Depuis que t'as commencé cette mer** que tu appelles fanfiction

Auteure : Aaahhh ! je comprends mieux ! )

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par le col et le balança jusqu'au bord de la muraille. L'Uzumaki se releva, mais comme étant encore sonné du choc, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le vide. Sasuke et Gaara se rapprochèrent du bord et s'écrièrent, paniqués, en même temps :

- NARUTOOOOOOOOO !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! fut la réponse de Naruto qui continuait de tomber.

Instinctivement, le brun voulut sauter pour le rattraper ( qui as dit que Sasuke était intelligent ?) mais Gaara le stoppa et se concentra. Soudain, du sable sortit de la jarre de celui-ci et fondit à la suite de Naruto, l'attrapa par la taille et le stoppa dans sa chute. Puis lentement, Naruto remonta vers le haut de la barrière. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de ses deux compagnons, il leur fit un sourire éclatant. Le sable déposa le blond et retourna vers la jarre. Naruto s'avança vers les deux autres et dit :

- Vous avez eu peur hein ?

Il partit dans un grand éclats de rire qui fut stopper par le poing de Sasuke et, oh surprise !, celui de Gaara.

- Espèce de dobe ! T'as faillit crever et toi tous ce que tu trouve à faire c'est rigoler comme une hyène ! cria l'Uchiwa

- Nan mais franchement Naruto, comment peux tu être aussi insouciant ! le gronda le rouquin

- Relaxe les mecs ! Au moins mon petit accident nous aura …

- « petit » ? tiqua Sasuke en coupant l'azur

- Non ! s'exclama celui-ci, bref, mon « presque » accident, puisque je ne suis pas mort ou blesser, nous aura appris une chose

- Laquelle ? reprit le brun, que tu hurles plus fort qu'une truie quand t'as la trouille de ta vie ?

Gaara pouffa tandis que Naruto lança au brun un regard furibond, mais il ne répliqua pas préférant continuer :

- Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu par le glaçon ambulant, ledit glaçon se tendit à l'évocation de son nouveau surnom, nous avons découvert que tu pouvais nous protéger avec ton sable, malgré que je ne sois pas du genre à le dire, on te l'avait dit ! s'exclama t-il avec un sourire éclatant plaquer sur la figure

- Hn, je suis d'accord avec le dobe de service, répondit le brun

- C'est moi que tu traître de dobe usuradonkachi ?

- Qui d'autre ? Il n'y a que toi qui soit assez stupide pour tomber du haut d'une muraille…

- Urusaï ! Moi au moins je prouve des choses, et toi Ice-man as-tu prouver quelque chose ?

- Hn, un Uchiwa n'as rien à prouver stupide _petit__frère _!

- Ah !, Naruto se retourna vers Gaara, tu vois quand il sort un truc de ce genre c'est qu'il est à court d'argument ! Ne, Ice-man ? dit-il en lançant un regard en coin à l'Ice-man en question.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke gonfla les joues et pris une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras sur son poitrail. Gaara et Naruto rirent de bon cœur devant cette scène qu'eux seul avait l'exclusivité de voir.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Gaara rentra chez lui, prit son sac de voyage et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il retrouva ses deux compagnons en prenant soin de semer les Ambus, grâce à l'incroyable gentillesse d'un certain blond qui lui avait appris à distancer ces derniers sans qu'il puisse le retrouver, puis il retrouva les deux autres sur le côté Nord de la muraille. Eux aussi était prêts pour le départ. Naruto avait revêtit une veste noire bouffante qui était dix fois trop grande puisqu'elle lui arrivait aux genoux, avec un pantalon sombre que Gaara devinait être bleu marine, grâce à la lueur de la pleine lune il avait un grand sac à dos avec des rayures noir et orange. Sasuke portait son éternel pull col-roulé noir avec un pantalon noir également le brun avait opté pour un simple sac à dos gris. Gaara, lui, avait revêtit une tunique couleur sable avec un pantalon vert kaki. Il avait pris un sac en bandoulière contenant tous son matériel de ninja et sa jarre accroché solidement dans son dos.

Lorsque le rouquin fut suffisamment prêt, il put voir que les deux autres garçons étaient penchés sur un rouleau, une fois arrivé devant eux il leur demanda :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ce fut le blond qui lui répondit tout en fixant le papier :

- C'est une carte du monde shinobi que j'ai réussi à faucher dans la bibliothèque municipale.

Voyant le manque de réaction du roux, qui n'était pas le moins du monde étonné par de telle révélation, il continua :

- D'après les observations de Ice-man, le prochain village de ninja se trouverait à Ame au pays de la pluie

- J'ai entendu dire que Ame n'était pas un puissant village, constata Gaara

Refermant d'un geste brusque le cylindre, Sasuke releva la tête et dit :

- Tu as raison, mais nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté une opportunité, certes très mince, de nous trouver de puissants sensei.

- Alors, direction Ame ? questionna le blond

- Hn, murmura le brun

Gaara hocha la tête. Le blondinet fit un sourire radieux, ravi de pouvoir voyager et voir du pays. C'est ainsi que, dans la plus grande des discrétions, nos trois ninja en herbe s'élancèrent dans le vide mais ne s'échouèrent pas lamentablement aux sols tel des crêpes mais planèrent très légèrement, grâce au sable de l'auburn, ralentissant considérablement leur chute. Puis, une fois les pieds au sol, il s'enfoncèrent dans le désert noir éclairés par le grand astre lunaire.

Pendant ce temps au bureau du Kazekage…

Un Ambu, sans doute plus suicidaire que les autres, entra, sans frapper, dans le bureau de son chef. Alors que celui-ci, quelques heures plus tôt avait interdit toutes visites.

- KAZEKAGE-SAMA ! NOUS AVONS UN ENORME PROBLEME !

Le Kazekage sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. L'Ambu, confus d'avoir surpris le dirigeant de Suna, se confondait en excuse de l'avoir dérangés en plein travail. Le Kazekage, encore mal réveillé de sa « petite » sieste, bénissait tous les dieux existants ou non de ne pas s'être fait repérer entrain de dormir. Balayant les excuses de l'Ambu de la main, il lui demanda d'expliquer un tel comportement qui risque fort de le mettre dans un sacré pétrin si ce n'était pas important.

- Gaara-san a, nous ne savons comment, réussi à disparaître de la vue des Ambus qui était en charge de le surveiller…

- COMMENT ? hurla le Kazekage

Les trois gamins couraient de toutes leurs forces pour échapper à leur poursuivants. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon. L'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir leurs donnaient des ailes. Mais leurs assaillants gagnaient du terrain à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du pays de la pluie. Pour comprendre comment le trio s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation remontons à quelques heures auparavant :

**Flash back :**

Le Kazekage faisait les cents pas dans son bureau cherchant une solution au gros problème qui venait d'advenir. Et pour cause, Gaara, son (soit dit en passant) fils cadet qui plus est jinchuuriki de Shukaku avait disparu de la surface de Suna. Très rapidement, on lui avait rapporté qu'il avait pris quelques vêtements de voyages, de la nourriture et une certaine somme d'argent qui lui servait normalement à rémunérer le loyer de son appartement. En somme, tous laissait à penser que Gaara avait quitté le village. Ni une ni deux, le Kazekage avait tout de suite ordonnés que l'on retrouve sa trace et pour l'instant, il attendait une réponse, un signe, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui affirmé avec exactitude par où il était parti. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée ( que ça ne devienne pas une habitude non plus ), le destin ( ou l'auteure ) avait décidé d'être clément et il reçut la confirmation tant espérer et il ordonna aux plus rapides de ses ninjas de les rattraper et de les ramener au village de toute urgence.

**Fin du flash back**.

Par la suite, ce fut Gaara qui sut en premier qu'il était poursuivit. Ne cherchant pas vérifier si l'information était véridique ils accélérèrent la cadence, mais rapidement il purent en effet sentir la présence d'un groupe de personne qui les suivait à la trace et qui gagnait dangereusement du terrain. Apercevant au loin la fin du désert et le début d'une forêt verdoyante ils accélérèrent et mirent leur dernière réserve dans cet acte mais malheureusement, ils tombèrent tous les trois de fatigue. Traverser en une nuit le désert était un exploit surhumain que peu de personne pouvait se venter d'avoir réussi, Sasuke sentit que les poursuivants étaient maintenant prêt d'eux. Il sentit le poids d'une très grande déception ainsi qu'un affreux sentiment de faiblesse l'envahir. Peu à peu, il se sentit tomber dans le gouffre gigantesque de l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut trois formes ressemblant à des ninjas, reconnaissable à leur façon habile et féline de se déplacer, sortirent des bois.


	8. Rencontre

**Chapitre 8 – Rencontre**

Gaara vit avec effroi l'un des hommes de Suna empoigné avec force un Naruto qui, malgré sa grande fatigue, essayait de se dégager de son étreinte. Sasuke était inconscient quelques mètres plus loin mais au plus grand soulagement du rouquin, personne ne se préoccupa de lui. Les autres ninjas s'approchèrent du roux et l'un d'eux cracha :

- Un démon comme toi ne mérite pas la vie et encore moins d'avoir des amis !

Les autres approuvèrent tandis que l'homme sortit un kunaï de son étui et s'avança vers Naruto :

- Regarde-le mourir sale monstre !

- Nooooon ! hurla le rouquin, s'il vous plaît ne lui faîtes rien ! Je reviendrais au village, je vous laisserai faire ce que vous voulez de moi mais par pitié ne leur faîtes aucun mal !

Gaara commençait à sangloter quand il entendit une voix si familière à ses oreilles lui répondre :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne mourrai pas avant d'être devenu le plus grand Hokage du village de Konoha !

L'auburn redressa la tête et vit une lueur de détermination sans faille briller dans le regard du blond. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment, puis reporta son attention sur le groupe de ninja. Son regard exprimait toute la colère qu'il ressentait et il leur parla d'une voix froide ,qui était anormal d'entendre chez le blond, qui fit sursauter le rouquin :

- Vous avez oser traiter Gaara de monstre … comment osez-vous faire ça ! Vous êtes loin, mais alors très loin de la vérité pour proférer une telle insulte ! Ici, c'est vous les monstres ! Comment pouvez-vous dire cela à un enfant ?

- Tu parles sans savoir Gaki ! cria une kunoichi de Suna, Gaara, celui que tu nommes ton ami, est le Shukaku ! Le démon de Suna !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda de nouveau Gaara, celui-ci avait baissé le regard pour ne pas voir la réaction de son ami :

- Tu…le savais ? fut la seule question de Naruto.

- Oui…souffla le roux

- Franchement, continua t-elle, qui voudrait prendre soin d'un démon ? Tu vois le blondin, les démons méritent d'être haï, il n'apporte que le malheur aux gens qui les entourent.

C'est alors que Naruto réalisa. Il se souvint alors d'un jour comme les autres à l'académie. Leur professeur leur avait parler de l'attaque de Kyubi. Elle s'était passée le jour exact de sa naissance. Il leur avait dit que le démon avait fait preuve d'une très grande cruauté et seul le Yondaïme avait pus se débarrasser de la bête au prix de sa vie. Il se souvint également du regard insistant que leur professeur avait eu pour lui pendant toutes ses explications. Naruto se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait entendu entre deux villageois. L'un des d'eux avait dit :

- Normal qu'il soit comme ça, le démon a été scellé en ce sale gosse !

Il n'avait pas compris ses paroles mais aujourd'hui la vérité lui sauta au visage : le démon était en lui. La rage qu'il avait ressentit le jour où Sasuke avait failli être tué émanait de lui. Cette force qu'il avait eu soudainement n'était autre que celle du renard.

Il hurla de désespoir, surprenant la totalité des personnes se trouvant près de lui. Il se sentait trahi. Son village lui avait mentit toute son enfance. Quelque chose s'était brisé au plus profond de lui-même. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage d'enfant alors qu'il continuait de crier à en perdre haleine.

- La ferme, rugit la femme en brandissant un kunaï vers le pauvre enfant.

- NARUTO ! hurla le rouquin avant de recevoir un coup dans la nuque qui l'assoma.

Soudain, un individu encapuchonné, masquant son visage, s'interposa entre l'arme et le blond. Il bloqua l'attaque et effectua un coup de pied qui envoya valdinguer la jeune femme sur plusieurs mètres. L'homme qui retenait Naruto le relâcha d'un coup et avec le reste du groupe se rassembla près de la femme ninja, surprit de ne pas avoir détecter la personne s'approcher.

Deux autres personnes arrivèrent. L'une d'elle prit Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara dans ses bras, puis partit en direction de la forêt.

- Que faites- vous ? interrogea l'un de Suna, laissez ses enfants là où il était nous devons les ramener à notre village !

- Je suppose que de les torturer ne fait pas parti de votre mission, dit ironiquement l'un des deux nouveaux venus

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Vous autres, suivez-moi il faut les rattraper !

Mais avant d'avoir fait un seul geste, l'un des deux inconnus se posa entre la forêt et les ninjas. Il releva son capuchon pour dévoiler un visage blafarde parsemé d'une chevelure rouge et des yeux violet possédant sept petits cercles concentriques.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous avez perdu leurs traces, s'exclama t-il un rictus moqueur sur le visage

- Quoi ? demanda l'un des ninja

Une instance lueur envahit leurs champs de vision puis le noir complet.

Du côté de Naruto …

Perdus dans de profondes pensées, Naruto n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était dans les bras d'un inconnu qui sautait d'arbres en arbres. Naruto était perdu, il ne savait plus à qui se fier. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Il releva la tête et vit Sasuke à côté de lui qui grognait à force d'être balancés dans tout les sens. Le blond fit un regard tendre à ses deux compagnons d'infortune et rit à gorge d'éployé. C'était un rire nerveux, libérant toute la tension et l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé.

Demain matin ils seraient tous les trois à Suna et on les obligerait sûrement à retourner à Konoha et il serait enfermé en prison pour éviter que le « monstre » qu'il était ne retourne à sa liberté.

« Mais…attendez une minute …» pensa t-il soudainement « pour aller à Suna il ne faut pas passer par là ! On s'en éloigne ! »

Il commença à paniquer et il releva la tête vers l'individu qui les portait tous les trois. Il fut surpris de découvrir une femme, très jolie avec ses cheveux bleus et son regard couleur lilas. Elle le regardait d'un air bienveillant et un sourire naquit aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- Alors, calmé la petite crise de fou-rire ? lui demanda t-elle

Naruto prit une jolie couleur rouge pivoine, se qui fit déclencha un rire masculin à côté du blond. Celui-ci tourna si vite la tête qui entendit ses cervicales craqués.

- Aïe ! cria t-il en se massant le cou.

Le rire repris de plus belle. Une fois la douleur passer, l'Uzumaki regarda l'homme qui était à son côté. Il était grand, un rouquin pur souche mais pas autant que Gaara avec des yeux presque aussi bleus que ceux du blond mais plus clair.

- Tu sais que t'es drôle toi ! s'exclama t-il

- Je me suis fait mal ! s'écria Naruto, et puis d'abord vous êtes qui ? Où vous nous emmenez ? Et ils sont où les autres pignoufs de Suna ?

- Du calme le blondinet ! Nous on est ceux qui vous ont sauvés la peau, on vous emmène quelque part et les pignoufs comme tu dis ils sont pas là ! s'exclama le roux numéro 2 ( Numéro 1 c'est Gaara -_-')

Naruto réfléchit plusieurs minutes à la réponse de l'homme et hurla de colère :

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA TRONCHE EN PLUS !

- Pas du tout tu m'as demandé, je t'ai répondu ! répondit-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que l'on peut vous faire confiance ?

- Nous vous avons sauvés, murmura une autre voix.

Naruto tourna la tête, cette fois-ci plus lentement pour apercevoir un autre homme. Celui-ci avait de long cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et des yeux très étranges selon le blond.

- Peut-être mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous allez pas nous faire du mal ?

- Rien à par notre parole, s'exclama le rouge d'une voix douce, maintenant dors, tu es fatigué, ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité ainsi que tes amis.

Et pour une raison inconnue du blondinet, il se sentit sombrer dans un merveilleux sommeil.

- Je sais pas vous mais je les aime bien ! s'exclama l'azur

- Moi aussi, chuchota la femme qui couvrit d'un regard maternel les trois garçons endormis/assomés

- Yahiko, Konan... soupira le rouge

- Ne dis pas le contraire Nagato !

Le silence prit place entre le petit groupe. Ils sortirent rapidement des bois pour entrer dans une petite maison à l'écart de la ville. Là-bas, la dénommée Konan coucha les trois enfants dans un lit assez grand pour les accueillir tous les trois et les laissa se reposer.


	9. Senseï

**Chapitre 9 – Senseï**

Gaara et Sasuke se réveillèrent en sursaut simultanément. Ils réalisèrent, après quelques minute comateuses, qu'ils étaient dans un endroit inconnu et qu'ils furent tirés de leur sommeil par... un blond avachi au milieu du lit. Un de ses pieds trônait sur le ventre pâle de l'Uchiwa tandis que sa tête reposait sur le torse du roux. Ils soupirèrent de concert et le poussèrent hors du lit. Le blond à présent réveiller, lança un regard furibond à ses coéquipiers et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque des pas résonnèrent en dehors de la chambre. Les trois acolytes se mirent en position, espérant surprendre leur adversaire et pouvoir s'échapper. Naruto et Gaara se placèrent contre le mur, chacun à un côté du mur tandis que Sasuke activait son dôjutsu héréditaire. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et les deux agglutinés à la porte s'élancèrent mais furent rattraper par le col avant d'être projeté sur l'Uchiwa qui s'était lui aussi élancé. A présent tous les trois emmêlés dans leur propre membre, ils s'énervèrent rapidement :

- Uzuratonkachi pousse ta saleté de jambe de mon visage !

- J'temmerde Teme !

- Naruto, ta main est VRAIMENT mal placé alors si tu ne veux pas que je te la scalpe, enlève-la !

- Oups désolée Gaara mais ton foutu coude est en train de me tuer les côtes !

- Ahahahahahahahah !

Ils se figèrent à l'entente de ce rire tonitruant et aperçurent un homme à l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci était plié en deux, se tenant les côtes tellement son diaphragme le fit souffrir de cette séance de rire. Les trois garçons le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant qu'une lumière s'allume dans l'esprit du blond qui se releva en le pointant du doigt, après avoir réussi à se dégager :

- Vous !s'écria t-il

- Moi, répondit l'homme avec un sourire taquin

- arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule !

- C'est tellement frôle de te voir t'exciter pour si peu...

- Mais vous me faîtes chier !

- Bah va aux toilettes (dédicace à ma Robin-swan qui ne s'empêcher de dire ça) c'est la porte juste à côté de votre chambre.

- ...

Sasuke et Gaara qui s'étaient également relevés, assistèrent à cette scène pour le moins singulière, une goutte d'eau descendit le long de leur crâne devant tant de bêtise. Naruto quant à lui, vit rouge et se retint de justesse de sauter à la gorge de ce mec qui se foutait littéralement de sa tronche.

- Bon trêve de plaisanteries, je me présente, je suis Yahiko. La belle jeune femme que vous croiserez plus tard, c'est Konan, et le mec à l'air haustaire c'est Nagato, c'est bon vous suivez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Ca fait plusieurs jours que vous dormez, nous vous avons soigné et vous devez sûrement avoir faim.

- On mange quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond

- Ramens, désolé d'avance si vous n'aimez …

- RAMENS ! cria le blond en s'élançant hors de la pièce, bousculant au passage Yahiko qui tomba et resta précisément sur le cul.

- Pas les ramens... finit le rouquin aux yeux azurs

Sasuke se contenta de lancer un regard hautain à l'homme tandis que Gaara... souriait de l'appétit insatiable du blond pour ces maudites nouilles. Le blond entra en trombe dans une pièce et c'est tout à fait par hasard qu'il tomba sur la cuisine. L'odeur de son plat favorit envahissait la pièce et il se mit à saliver d'avance. Il vit une table en bois au centre de la pièce où était posés six couverts. Derrière la grande table, il y avait les fournots où s'affairait une jeune femme. Elle touillait une grande marmite bouillante d'où s'échappait une forte condensation. Konan, puisque telle était son nom, se retourna et lui sourit généreusement :

- Bonjour toi, alors bien dormi tout le monde ?

- Oui mademoiselle, lui répondit-il distrètement, son attention tournée vers cette marmite

- Installe-toi le repas est presque près. J'espère que tu aimes les ramens, parce que Yahiko c'est le seul plat qu'il mange sans faim ! Ria t-elle.

- Vous rigolez ? J'adooooore les ramens, dit le jeune blond

Elle lui sourit d'avantage et lui désigna un chaise où il s'empressa de s'asseoir. Peu de temps après, les deux compagnons de l'Uzumaki ainsi que le grand rouquin arrivèrent Ils s'installèrent à leurs tours, Sasuke et Gaara de chaque côté de Naruto tandis que Yahiko se positionna en face des trois jeunes. Lorsque le plat arriva sur la table, deux personnes très distinctes était limite de sauter sur le plat tel un rapace sur sa proie. D'ailleurs, lorsque le plus grand des deux tendit la main pour se servir, il fut stoppé dans son mouvement (pauvre Yahiko) par la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Les invités d'abord Yahi !

- Mais Konan...chouina t-il

- Allez-y servez-vous !dit-elle en l'ignorant totalement

- Itatakimasu ! Répondit le blond

Sasuke, encore suspicieux arrêta le blondinet dans son élan (pauvre Naruto). L'azur lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il n'y fit guère attention :

- Pourquoi nous avoir sauvés ?

- Pourquoi étiez-vous poursuivit ? Demanda une voix

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte et y découvrirent un autre homme, du même âge que le premier, celui-ci semblait moins amitieux que le roux. Nagato, pensèrent-ils simultanément.

Nous voulons parcourir le monde pour trouver des senseï qui nous rendrons plus fort afin de pouvoir réaliser les buts que nous nous sommes fixés, mais ils voulaient nous en empêcher, dit Gaara pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, s'exclama Sasuke.

- Soit. Mais nous vous avons soigné, nous vous avons hébergé et nourris, ne méritons-nous pas de savoir pourquoi de parfaits inconnus, qui plus est des gosses dans votre genre, étaient poursuivis par les ninjas de Suna ?

Ils se regardèrent, puis Naruto soupira avant de s'exclamer :

- Sasuke et moi ; il pointa Sasuke du doigt ; sommes recherchés par le village de Konoha. Notre voyage a débuté là-bas, puis nous sommes arrivés à Suna où nous avons rencontrés ; Gaara il le pointa également du doigt ; après plusieurs jours de séjour là-bas, nous avons décidé de repartir et Gaara voulus nous suivre. Nous sommes donc partis tous les trois mais les ninjas de Suna ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

- Le Kazekage, continua le roux, avait dû entendre parler de mes deux amis, et lorsqu'il a dut apprendre que je partais avec eux, il a dût donner l'ordre aux ninjas de nous ramener.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir plus puissant ? Demanda subitement Yahiko, devenu depuis peu très sérieux.

Naruto se leva d'un coup, il mis sa main droite sur son cœur et dit :

- Je deviendrais le plus grand de tous les Hokage !

- Je serais le Kazekage et serait enfin reconnu de tous...

- Je veux me venger et protéger les personnes qui me sont cher, je ne les laisserais plus jamais mourir sans rien faire.

Un sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres de Naruto suite à la phrase de son ami. Il l'aiderait coûte que coûte à se venger et il lui ramènera son sourire quoiqu'il arrive, tel était son but secret depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Konoha.

- Je vois, reprit Nagato le sourire aux lèvres. Soit, vous désirez devenir plus fort ? Que diriez-vous si nous vous entraînions ?

- Hein ? S'exclama le blond très intelligemment.

- Deux minutes, pourquoi vous nous entraîneriez ? Questionna Gaara.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit simplement Konan

- Mais... commença le blond

- D'accord, interrompit Sasuke.

- Sasuke !, s'écria le blond, pardonnez-moi, mais nous vous n'avez certes soignés et nous vous avez offert un toit ainsi des ramens qui malheureusement doivent être froides puisque nous les avons oublié ( tiens, c'est vrai je les avais oubliés celles-là), mais nous ne savons absolument rien de vous !

- Naruto, soupira le brun, tu crois que nous rencontrerons d'autres ninjas suffisamment forts pour mettre hors d'état de nuire un groupe de dix ninja certainement Ambus ? Selon moi ils sont aptes à nous entraînez. Et puisque pour l'instant nous sommes activement recherché par deux villages cachés qui vont certainement lancé des hordes de ninja contre nous, autant resté ici et commencé un entraînement.

- Sasuke, c'est la première fois que je t'entends autant parlé !

Une goutte d'eau coula derrière le crâne de chaque personne présente. Dans un accord commun, l'entraînement débuterait dès qu'ils seraient rétablis et durera pendant une période indéterminée.


	10. Le retour !

**Chapitre 10- Le retour !**

Assise dans son bureau, une blonde aux yeux chocolats dormait entre les paperasses qui parsemaient son pupitre. Depuis maintenant trois ans, elle avait repris le calvaire de son ancien senseï en devenant Hokage. Elle se nommait Tsunade et c'était la petite fille du Shodaime Hokage. Elle se réveilla tout à coup et émergea de son sommeil qui, depuis quelques jours avait du mal à venir. En effet dans quelques semaines, l'examen Chuunin aurait lieu et tous les Genins de tous les villages cachés y viendraient.

Il y a de cela quatre ans alors que Hiruzen Sarutobi était encore le Sandaïme, une loi avait été voté à l'unanimité mondiale et depuis, les Genins ne pouvait passés cet examen qu'à partir de seize ans. Konoha bien entendu, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo y participaient, autrement dit, tous les Kages seraient bientôt réunis pour représenter leurs nations respectives. Bien que la paix soit de rigueur pendant cette période, mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

Elle regarda ses fiches. . Oto, Taki, Kusa seraient également présent. Il y aurait même des Genins du village d'Ame. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que des Genins de leur village n'avaient été formé. Elle soupira et se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir voulu reprendre cette foutu fonction, bien que son senseï soit resté pour la guider dans ses choix.

Un peu plus loin, à l'entrée Nord du village, les deux gardes Kotetsu et Izumo surveillaient les allées et venus dans le village. Travail très reposant généralement, mais pas ces derniers jours. L'examen approchant à grand pas, de nombreuses personnes se présentaient au village et l'agitation gagnait leur tranquillité. Tous les participants étaient arrivés excepté ceux d'Ame. Les deux Chuunins soupirèrent, aujourd'hui était calme, aucun passage affluant. Ils pouvaient soufflés.

Soudain sortant de nul part, trois jeunes gens apparurent, les faisant sursauter. Ils se figèrent en observant l'un des trois jeunes hommes. Il était blond et avait des yeux bleus. Ses cheveux semblaient se moquer du sens de la gravité et poussant n'importe comment. Un sourire franc montrant toute ses dents s'affichait sur sa figure, la réincarnation du Yondaime pensèrent les gardes unanimes. Mais ils se reprirent vite en l'entendant parlé :

- Yatta ! Enfin arrivé ! S'égosilla t-il

Il allait s'élancer dans le village mais le brun, qui l'accompagnait, l'attrapa par l'encolure de son haut orange et le stoppa.

- Uzuratonkachi, il faut d'abord se présenter à ces messieurs, dit-il d'une voix lasse en les regardant d'un regard froid qui les immobilisa.

- Teme ! M'appelle pas comme ça et puis je le savais figure toi !

- Oui, oui, on te crois, souffla l'autre jeune garçon.

La différence flagrante entre les trois adolescents était très certainement leur physique. L'un était blond aux yeux bleus l'allure joyeux et sympathique, un autre était brun aux yeux noir l'air taciturne et froid et le dernier était roux aux yeux verts à l'apparence silencieux et gentil.

Ils s'approchèrent tranquillement de Kotetsu et Izumo, ceux-ci purent enfin savoir de qui ils s'agissaient, ils arboraient tous les trois le bandeau d'Ame.

- Yosh ! Salut les gars ! On est là pour devenir Chuunin !, s'exclama le blond tout guilleret.

- Euh... ok, déclinez vos identités s'il vous plaît !

- Moi c'est Yöko, continua le blondinet, lui c'est Tsukiko il désigna le brun et le rouquin c'est Mamoru.

(Yöko signifie enfant du Soleil, Tsukiko : enfant de la Lune et Mamoru : Protéger)

- Bien, dit Izumo en notant leur prénom sur la liste, vous pouvez passer !

- Yeah ! Allons-y ! cria le dénommé Yöko

Ses deux comparses soupirèrent de concert et suivirent leur ami qui s'était déjà élancé dans le village.

Un peu plus loin, le blond se stoppa et fixa le village qui s'étendait devant lui. Il fut vite rejoint de ses deux compagnons qui lancèrent un regard interrogateur :

- Naruto ? Chuchota le brun

- Ca va ? Continua le rouquin

- Sasuke, Gaara, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait juste bizarre de revenir ici après sept ans d'absence...

- Uzuratonkachi, sourit l'Uchiwa

- Teme !

- Il va falloir trouver un hôtel pour dormir vous ne pensez pas ? Dit Gaara en détournant habilement la conversation.

- Si t'as raison Chibi Tanuki, répondit malicieusement le ninja blond

- Urusaï Kitsune, rétorqua celui-ci

«** Oï Gamin, au lieu de faire des gamineries, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à tes fesses ! Je te signale que le but premier de notre venue ici est de prévenir ces abrutis des intentions de l'Akatsuki ! Ton senseï fan de ramens a été assez explicite, lors de ce tournoi, il y aura 3 jinchuuriki, une prise en or pour ses criminels qui rêvent de tous vous récupérer !** »

« _ Rabat joie sale renard mouillé ! Tu me gâche mon plaisir de revoir mon village ! _»

« **Je ne fais que te prévenir sale gosse ! **»

« _De toute façon, on ne risque rien pour le moment, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes arrivés, et puis Yugito n'est peut-être pas encore là ! _»

« **Petit Naïf que tu fais Gaki ... **»

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, préférant revenir à la réalité. Depuis que lui et la boule de poil rousse avait fusionné il y a 3 ans, leur relation s'était passablement améliorer. Il pouvait maintenant utilisé le chakra du goupil sans que celui-ci ne prenne le dessus, et le renard pouvait, dès que le blond lui permettait sortir du corps de son hôte. Malheureusement, cette fusion entre leurs deux êtres à créer un lien psychique qui leur permet d'entendre les pensées et de ressentir les sensations de l'autre. Ca a certains avantage certes, mais le blond a appris à ses dépends que Kyubi était un infâme pervers, sans doute le plus vicieux de tous les démons à queue. Malgré tout, il y avait des fois où le démon savait se montrer sérieux comme depuis quelque temps d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, depuis que Yahiko et Nagato-senseï les avaient autorisé à quitter leur « seconde » maison, le démon se montrait méfiant, inquiet et constamment sur le qui-vive.

Voyant le manque de réaction de leur coéquipier blond, les deux autres eurent vite compris que son abruti de démon, comme il l'aimait l'appelé, l'avait mandé pour une conversation intérieur. Gaara soupira, et continua son chemin. Lui aussi avait réussi à fusionné avec son démon, bien que la cohabitation ne soit pas aussi sereine que celle de Naruto et le kitsune. Alors que celle de son ami serait plus une relation de « je te prêtes mon chakra et tu me laisse sortir » lui ressemblait plus à « je te laisse dormir en paix et tu viens pas me casser les c... euh... les pieds ». En bref leur relation n'avait pas réellement changé.

- Oï Uzuratonkaichi réveilles-toi Bordel, tu diras à Baka no Kitsune qu'on t'as pas le temps de lui taper la discute pour le moment !

- Teme, traîte pas mon renard de baka c'est toi le baka !

- Dobe, siffla le brun

- Dambare ! Viens voir que je te refasse le portrait !

- Pff, un mec aussi faible que toi ne pourras jamais me battre.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'élancer l'un contre l'autre, ils furent stoppés dans leurs mouvements par... du sable. Gaara apparut devant eux, la mine ravie.

- Putain Gaara laisse-moi l'exploser ! Hurla le blond

- Laisse ce petit prétentieux se faire massacrer !

- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, nous ne sommes pas venus nous pavaner en public, nous avons une mission a accomplir de plus, vous battre ne fera que vous affaiblir et nous avons besoin de toute nos capacités. Je vous signale que notre ennemi n'est pas n'importe qui.

Aussitôt les deux autres se calmèrent. Gaara les relâcha puis ils se mirent en route, le visage grave. Ils trouvèrent un hôtel où ils se logèrent, déposant leurs affaires avant de prendre le chemin du bureau de l'Hokage. Sur le chemin, beaucoup de regard se posèrent avec stupéfaction sur Naruto qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son père le Yondaime Hokage. Il en rit intérieurement.

Et oui, c'est que le renard était très bavard et lors de l'une de leur longue dispute, il lui avait lâché la bombe, LA grosse bourde : **« Franchement, je maudis ton crétin de père de m'avoir scellé en toi ! »** Bref notre petit Naru national étant loin d'être bête à ce point, avait vite fait de comprendre qui était son géniteur... Vu que le mal était fait, Kyubi lui avait également révélé le reste de ses secrets de famille, **« tant qu'à faire »** avait-il pensé. C'est ainsi que l'Uzumaki découvrit la vérité sur son père Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage surnommé l'éclair jaune de Konoha, sur sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, ancienne jinchuuriki de Kyubi et kunoichi originaire du village des tourbillons. Il apprit également pourquoi son renard avait attaqué son village lors de sa naissance, à cause de cet enfoiré de Madara qui avait pris le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps grâce à son sharingan.

Mais revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à nos ninjas qui se dirigent vers le bureau du chef de village attirant les regards sur eux. Naruto, égal à lui-même, leur répondit par des sourires niais, qui provoquait quelques rires gênés chez les jeunes filles, Sasuke quant à lui, leur lança des regards froids qui les firent fuir tandis que Gaara observa ses comparses et rit intérieurement de leurs conduites.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, après moult fouilles au corps et multiple vérification de dissimulation d'arme ou de jutsu, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte tant convoitée qui menait au bureau tant espéré. Ils toquèrent et un « Entrez » prononcé d'une voix retentissante et surtout... féminine leur répondit. Les deux originaires du village se lancèrent une rapide œillade surprise avant de pénétrer dans le lieu. Face à eux, se tenait une femme blonde aux yeux marrons. Elle était assise sur son fauteuil et semblait concentré dans ses papiers administratifs puisqu'elle ne leva pas le nez une seule fois pour les regarder.

- Ba-chan ?

Elle haussa enfin le regard vers eux et le regarda stupéfaite, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle le regarda plus attentivement. Quand je disais qu'avec le temps il ressemblait de plus en plus au Yondaime, ce n'était pas qu'un euphémisme. Ils l'entendirent distinctement tous les trois grogner « Faut que t'arrêtes le Saké ma vieille ». Elle le considéra quelques secondes encore avant de lui répondre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gaki ?

- Oh Ba-chan, je suis pas un Gaki ! Et puis d'abord c'est pas censé être toi l'Hokage, c'est Jiji-san qui devrait être dans ce fauteuil !

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de la blonde suite aux surnoms sacrément insolent envers les anciens du village prononcé par ce morveux qu'elle avait connu lors de ces voyages. Elle fut frapper de sa ressemblance physique avec Minato dans un premier temps, mais niveau caractère, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible... ce gamin ne changerait jamais

- Naruto, espèce d'abruti tu ne changeras jamais ! S'exclama t-elle en le fixant.

**Flash back 4 ans et 6 mois avant que Tsunade ne devienne Hokage :**

Tsunade Senju, petite fille du première Hokage, surnommé la Légendaire Perdante, marchait d'un air digne vers le village d'Ame, réputé pour ces casinos (totalement inventé de mon imagination, Ame n'est pas du tout réputé pour ça mais bon …). Sa fidèle assistante et élève Shizune l'accompagnait dans son périple en soupirant. Sachant déjà que son maître allait, encore une fois, s'endetter et se ruiner. Elles avançaient à présent sur un sentier au milieu de la forêt calme et paisible ou le silence régnait lorsque des cris les firent se stopper.

- AhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Elles s'élancèrent vers ce cri, leur sens de ninja prirent le dessus et elles repérèrent très vite des sources de chakra à environ 1 kilomètre de leur position dans la forêt. Elles accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent dans une clairière des arbres arrachés, des traces de luttes, et de kunaï étaient visibles à travers tout cet espace. Elle virent des formes indistinctes au loin, trois silhouettes parurent aux yeux des deux femmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. L'une d'elle était allongée à terre entourée des deux autres accroupis à ses côtés. Elles se rapprochèrent encore, et à présent elles pouvaient voir qu'il s'agissait de trois garçons d'une douzaine d'années. Un blond, actuellement étendu à terre, un brun qui à présent s'était relevés et leur lançait un regard méfiant, et un roux qui toujours accroupis à côté du blondinet, semblait compresser un tissu sur le ventre du blond.

Le roux se leva à son tour et se posta en position de combat, Tsunade ne s'en formalisa pas, son attention était tourné vers le blessé. Elle tenta de rassurer les deux garçons :

- Ecoutez vous deux, je suis médecin, je m'appelle Tsunade, je peux le soigner, mais pour ça faut que je puisse m'approcher de lui, malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas magicienne et je ne peux pas le soigner à distance...

- Ca me fait une belle jambe ! S'écria le blessé, putain ça fait un mal de chien !

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Questionna Shizune

Un air dépité et blasé apparut sur les visages des deux autres.

- Il n'a pas réussit à éviter un kunaï lancé par Sasuke ici présent, répondit le roux en fixant le dit Sasuke.

- Je vois … vous êtes ninjas ?

- Non, non, répondit ironiquement le blessé en proie à une mauvaise humeur, on aime bien s'amuser à se balancer des kunaï à la figure, vous savez pour le plaisir...

- Bon, je vois que monsieur est assez en forme pour faire de l'humour alors je suppose que je peux te soigner sans problème, répondit la blonde avec un sourire sadique, Shizune !

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Retiens-moi ce petit imbécile au sol, ça serait dommage qu'il ne me fasse raté mes soins en gesticulant de douleur...

Tandis que l'assistante bloquait tous mouvements possibles, le blondinet déglutit difficilement et regarda ses deux compagnons d'un air implorant :

- Pitié les mecs, me laissez pas me faire soigner par cette dingue !

Un veine pulsa sur une tempe de Tsunade, tandis que les deux garçons soupirèrent :

- Désolé Naruto, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est la seule personne qui puisse te soigner là tout de suite

- Naruto ? S'exclama Tsunade surprise

- Bah ouai, ça vous pose un problème ?

- Non, mais... ce nom me rappelle celui de quelqu'un que j'aurais aimé connaître... soupira t-elle.

Sasuke eut soudainement des sueurs froides. Cette bonne femme n'avait pas dit d'où elle venait, si jamais elle venait de Konoha et qu'elle se rendait compte de qui ils étaient, ils n'auraient plus la paix à Ame.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, s'exclama Naruto, mais je suis un peu en train de me vider de mon sang, mais sinon c'est pas grave, vous avez qu'à me regarder mourir... merde et moi qui pensait pouvoir réaliser mes rêves, maintenant c'est foutu, il soupira, Sasuke je te confie la dure et impitoyable tâche de reprendre le flambeau de mon objectif... deviens Hokage en ma mémoire !

« Bonjour le dramaturge ... » pensèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

- Shinjimae, lui répondit le brun

Naruto afficha une mine choquée, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux sortant presque de leur orbites, il fixait le brun avec une expression ahuri qui lui donnait un air de crétin. Il était tellement affecter par la réponse de son ami, qu'il ne sentit même pas le chakra vert qui s'échappait des paumes de Tsunade (qui s'était baissé vers lui entre temps) et qui était en train de refermer la plaie de son abdomen. Il reprit contenance au moment où Tsunade avait finit de refermer la lésion:

- Alors comme ça, tu veux être Hokage ?

Et là, Sasuke le sentait vraiment mais alors vraiment mal...

- Ouaip, répondit l'Uzumaki avec un regard déterminé

- Et pourtant tu es un ninja du village d'Ame, si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Non en fait je suis pas originaire d'Ame mais de Konoha alors moi quand je serai plus fort que mes senseï et que j'aurais troué le cul de Sasuke à coup de kunaï, il lança un regard noir au brun qui était actuellement en train de le maudire de tous révéler à cette sorcière, je reviendrais à Konoha et je serais le plus grand de tous les Hokage !

- Damare Uzuratonkachi !

- Donc vous êtes bien les trois gamins qui ont fuis leur village il y a environ 3 ans... tu es bien Naruto Uzumaki et toi, dit-elle en désignant l'Uchiwa, tu es le dernier des Uchiwa, Sasuke, quant à toi, continua t-elle en regardant Gaara, tu es le jinchuuriki de Suna, Subaku no Gaara, c'est ça ?

Un gros blanc accueillit cette question qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation, Naruto réalisa enfin la grosse bourde qu'il venait de connaître. Par la suite, ils racontèrent leur histoire à Tsunade qui promit de ne rien divulguer à condition qu'il la guide dans Ame vers les casinos les plus populaires, et bien sûr qu'il lui paye une petite redevance pour couvrir les frais de dépenses...

**Fin du flash back, retour au présent :**

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, elle s'était attaché à ses trois garçons, qui aujourd'hui était devenu de beaux jeunes hommes selon elle (j'approuve totalement Tsunade! D'accord je me casse...).

- Je suppose que vous êtes venus vous participer aux examens chuunins ? J'aurais du me douter que c'était vous

- Perspicace Ba-chan comme toujours ! S'écria Naruto

- Sale Gaki ! Bon je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus dans mon bureau seulement pour la politesse, que voulez-vous ?

- Nous sommes venus vous prévenir qu'un groupe d'obscure personnages, regroupant les pires nukekins de rang S s'apprête à attaquer Konoha pendant le tournoi. Ce groupe a fait parlé de lui à travers le monde...dit Gaara

- Et qui est-il ? Interrogea la blonde

- L'Akatsuki, répondit Sasuke

Un frisson parcourut le chef du village, tandis qu'elle réalisait ce que cette information impliquait.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Ouaip, on ne peut plus sûr, l'Akatsuki à pour but de réunir tous les bijuus, et tu n'es pas sans savoir que Gaara et moi sommes deux jinchuuriki. Et nous savons qu'un troisième jinchuuriki va participer lui aussi à l'examen. En plus de ça, tous les kages seront présents lors de l'épreuve finale. Quoi de mieux pour eux, que de capturer trois jinchuuriki et de tuer tous les Kages et tous ça en même temps ?

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai Naruto, il faut tous de suite prévenir les participants et annuler le tournoi ! Déclara la blonde à forte poitrine (désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, petit clin d'oeil aux petites annonces d'Elie Semoun ^^)

- Surtout pas, il faut justement que l'examen se passe, nous sommes sûr que tous leurs membres seront là, et nous pourrons nous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Autrement dit, vous me demandez de risquer la vie de centaine de personnes ?

- Non, répondit le brun avec un sourire suffisant et à demi sarcastique, nous vous demandons de nous laisser risquer nos vies et carte blanche quoiqu'il arrive lorsqu'ils seront là.

- Ne joue pas à l'arrogant Uchiwa, vous l'avez dit vous-même, cette organisation regroupe les plus dangereux criminel du monde. Vous n'y arriverez jamais seul.

- Qui te dit que nous serons seuls ? Questionna Naruto avec un sourire mutin et un regard moqueur

- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, lors de notre... escale, nous ne sommes pas rester seulement à Ame. Nous avons voyagé partout dans le monde et nous avons fait de nombreuses rencontres qui sont devenus, au fil du temps, de puissants allié grâce à Naruto.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... soupira l'Hokage, mais encore une dernière question, comment les contrerez-vous ? S'ils entrent dans le village, il risque d'y avoir de nombreux morts et je veux éviter au possible des pertes inutiles de matériels.

- Hé, hé, hé, ria Naruto

- Quoi ?

- T'inquiètes pas Ba-chan, on est au top ! Sourit-il

- … J'espère … que notre bonne étoile nous protège ! Scanda la chef avant de les congédier.

- Au fait, dit Naruto avant de sortir, nous aimerions que notre identité reste secrète pour le moment, lorsque tu nous verras, appelle-moi Yöko, Sasuke ça sera Tsukiko et Gaara Mamoru.

- Ok, allez filé vous trois.

- Yep ! Hurla le blond avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Ce sera le dernier de l'année ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec celui-là ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé ! Et je vous souhaites à tous une merveilleuse nouvelle année !<strong>


	11. Retrouvailles, rencontres et souvenirs

**Chapitre 11 – Retrouvailles, rencontres et souvenirs**

Une fois sorti de l'établissement, Naruto interpella ses compagnons en leur donnant une tape amicale dans le dos :

- Et si on visitait le village ?

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. En vérité, ils savaient tout deux que le blond avait vraiment envie de retrouver son village qui lui avait manqué terriblement. Et puis, Gaara était curieux de découvrir le village natal de ses deux frères. Sasuke n'était pas non plus insensible à ce retour et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui aussi aimerait bien retrouver toutes les facettes de son village. Ils traversèrent les rues de Konoha, se rappelant ou découvrant avec bonheur le village de la Feuille. Naruto raconta aux deux autres quelques anecdotes à propos de certaines bêtises qui lui valurent le surnom de Tourbillon démonique de Konoha ( remarqué la subtilité du surnom (ironie)… Uzumaki signifiant Tourbillon en japonais, et le terme de démon peut-être associé à un certain ami au pelage roux, grand d'au moins cinquante mètre de haut, des dents... pire que Kisame, enfermé dans un blondinet hyperactif...bref, je reprends l'histoire ). Face à certaines situations pour le moins... loquace, l'Uchiwa se permit un sourire en coin tandis que Gaara riait de bon cœur.

Ils traversèrent une rue lorsque tout à coup, l'azur s'arrêta net provoquant l'étonnement des deux autres. Le roux se plaça devant lui. L'imobilisation de l'Uzumaki était total et ses yeux s'étaient étrangement illuminés de bonheur. Gaara lança un regard interrogatif à l'Uchiwa qui se contenta de hausser les épaules lorsqu'une lumière s'alluma dans son (petit?) cerveau. Il soupira bruyamment :

- Écarte toi Gaara

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais le

- …

Il s'exécuta et une demi seconde plus tard, sans crier gare, le blond s'élança dans la rue en hurlant :

- ICHIRAKU RAMENS !

Une goutte d'eau apparut sur le crâne du rouquin tandis que Sasuke resta interdit. L'énergumène blond attira tout les regards sur lui tandis qu'il courait comme un malade en répétant son mantra. Il freina comme il put sa course folle devant le stand de ramens de son enfance. Tant de souvenirs remonta à la surface.

Il se souvint de son premier repas ici, il était entré, craintif, attiré par la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de l'échoppe. Tous les villageois le détestaient, et les restaurateurs refusaient qu'il ne pose ne serais se qu'un pied dans leurs auberges. Il avait pénétré l'antre et avait été surpris de l'accueil chaleureux il avait reçut. Naruto était toujours revenu après ça, et pas une seule fois il n'avait été rejeté. C'était dans ce restaurant qu'il avait pour la première fois, osé annoncer qu'il serait Hokage. C'était ici que Sasuke avait goûté ses premiers ramens.

Les larmes commencèrent à pointer aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'il entrait dans le stand de ramens. L'endroit était désert, aucun client à l'horizon. Sa première pensé fut que tout était resté exactement pareil, et étrangement, cette réflexion lui fit chaud au cœur. Le patron se retourna vers le comptoir et l'aperçu :

- Bonjour jeune homme ! Que puis-je pour vous ?, lui dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux

Naruto réprima un sanglot et sourit de toutes ses dents au propriétaire des lieux :

- Alors, jiji, on ne me reconnaît plus ?

L'homme se gratta le menton, pensif :

- Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais déjà croisé un jeune homme tel que vous !

- Alors tu ne te souviens VRAIMENT pas de ton meilleur client ?, ajouta t-il avec un sourire mutin

Le vieil homme fixa son interlocuteur avec des yeux de merlans frits (pardonné mon expression barbare dans un moment de retrouvailles comme celui-ci), il passa de l'autre côté du comptoir par une petite porte qui arrivait à hauteur de taille, il se rapprocha de Naruto en le fixant intensément avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblotante :

- Na...Naruto... c'est toi ?

- Haï, jiji, je suis rentré

- Avant qu'il n'est pus faire un geste, Teuchi l'enserra dans ses bras et laissa les émotions le submergé, baignant son visage de larmes.

- Bon sang... Naruto... Comme tu... Comme tu nous as manqué... Ayamé...et moi... on a...on a pensé que tu étais mort... où …où étais-tu ?

- Désolé chef... J'ai dû quitter le village pour m'entraîner et devenir fort...

- Pour ton rêve de devenir Hokage ? Interrogea le vieillard les yeux brillants à cause des larmes qu'il avait versé, tout en se séparant de l'étreinte de l'adolescent .

- Aussi, ricana le jeune blondinet, mais aussi pour aider et protéger les personnes qui me sont chères

« Comme tous bon Hokage le fait pour son village » pensa le patron du restaurant

- Dobe, ne part plus sans nous c'est clair, grogna une voix grave et veloutée

Teuchi et Naruto tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de la voix et découvrirent Sasuke et Gaara.

- Sasuke-teme !

- Baka...

- Dambare !

- Uzuratonkachi !

- Espèce de... Espèce de Sasuke de malheur !

Un grand blanc accueillit cette réplique, avant qu'un petit sourire moqueur et un regard supérieur n'apparurent sur la face du Sharingan tandis que le blond maudissait sa répartie oh combien grandiose...

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel et le chef leur offrit le repas gratuit pour la plus grand joie d'un certain blond. Naruto, ayant une confiance inébranlable dans le vieil homme, lui demanda de ne rien révélé de sa véritable identité aux autres villageois :

- Je préfère faire profil bas... tu comprends ?

- Bien entendu Naruto, lui affirma le vieil homme

- Dorénavant je serais Yöko, lui c'est Tsukiko et voici Mamoru

- D'accord les jeunes, tenez voici vos ramens !

- YOUPI ! merci chef t'es le meilleur! S'exclama le mangeur de ramens professionnel

- Merci, se contentèrent de répondre Gaara et Sasuke (Sasuke a dit MERCI ! OMG ! Fait une syncope sur son clavier... mais ressuscite pour écrire la suite pour votre plus grand malheur ou bonheur au choix ^^) Ils mangèrent tranquillement et c'est au sixième bol entamé pour lui, que Naruto s'exclama :

- Putin, qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué !

- Dis tout de suite que les ramens de Konan-senseï sont détestable, maugréa le rouquin assis à droite de Sasuke qui lui même était à droite du blond.

- Non mais faut avouez que les ramens d'Ichiraku sont dix fois meilleurs ! s'extasia l'Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

- …

- Bon d'accord, Ice-man est passé en mode « je suis plongé dans un profond mutisme, pour ne pas répondre aux questions stupides... »

- …

- Désespérant … souffla le blond, chef, un autre bol !

- Tout de suite !

C'est à ce moment qu'Ayamé, la fille du chef fit son retour à l'échoppe. Elle semblait éreinter à cause d'une livraison à domicile particulièrement difficile puisqu'il lui fallut traverser tous le village.

- Pfiou, soupira t-elle

Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et sourit aux trois garçons.

- Bonjour, j'espère que tous ce passe bien pour vous et que le repas vous plaît !

- C'est une merveille, s'écria Naruto en recevant son septième bol de la part de Teuchi.

Elle fut surprise de voir le nombre de bols déjà ingurgités par le blondinet. Un voile de tristesse et de nostalgie passa dans son regard, ce qui n'échappa à Gaara :

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Oh! s'étonna t-elle, non ce n'est rien, je me rappelais juste d'un petit garçon qui mangeait comme un glouton ses ramens et qui pouvait en avaler des tonnes, comme votre ami...

- Qui est-il ?

- Naruto Uzumaki...

Le blond s'étouffa avec son bol et fixa la jeune femme avec un moue boudeuse :

- Comment ça ? Je mange comme un glouton ? C'est méchant ça Ayame-Onechan !

Elle le fixa avec la même expression de stupeur que son père ( ça fait plus classe que les merlans frits XD) quelques instants plus tôt. Puis elle se précipita de l'autre côté du bar et le serra vivement dans ses bras. Les deux autres sourirent en coin, tandis que Naruto se faisait étouffer par une Ayamé en larme et comblée de le revoir.

Les heureuses retrouvailles se prolongèrent jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une équipe de guenin, composé de trois membres : une kunoïchi aux cheveux étrangement roses et aux yeux verts émeraudes, Un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'encres comme Sasuke, un sourire qui sonnait faux sur les lèvres, et le dernier membre, le plus vieux et qui était sans doute le senseï, avait des cheveux gris, pourtant son visage semblait encore très jeune, une petite trentaine. Enfin... le bout de son visage que l'on pouvait apercevoir semblait jeune, car tout le bas de son visage était recouvert d'un masque noir, et son œil gauche était dissimulé derrière son bandeau frontal.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois non loin de nos amis, et discutèrent de choses diverses et variés inaudibles pour les trois garçons. En revanche, les œillades que la rose leur lançait ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Celui qui semblait être le senseï les regarda et eut un bug dès qu'il vu Naruto. La ressemblance avec le Yondaïme était frappante (depuis le temps que je vous le dis). L'homme l'observa en détails mais beaucoup plus discrètement que sa jeune élève. Il avait les mêmes cheveux d'or et les mêmes yeux azur que son défunt senseï. Curieux de découvrir son identité, il finit rapidement son repas puis s'avança vers eux :

- Hum, excusez-moi, jeune homme, vous me semblez familier, quel est votre nom ?

- C'est à moi que vous parlez ? Demanda le blondin avait une expression innocente sur le visage.

Intérieurement, il paniquait complètement. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à son père et que sûrement beaucoup de gens l'avaient connu, mais très peu devaient savoir qu'il avait eu un enfant. Si jamais cet homme arrivait à découvrir son identité, ils étaient fichus. Heureusement que Sasuke et Gaara lui avait appris à caché ses émotions.

- Oui, je me disait que vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps, sourit l'homme sous son masque.

Le brun et le rouge le regardèrent d'un regard crispé tandis que Naruto, mue d'un sang-froid exceptionnel, il lui répondit simplement en souriant :

- Mon nom est Yöko, mais je doute que nous nous soyons déjà croisé, je m'en souviendrais sûrement !

- … peut-être avez-vous raison... Enchanté Yöko, je suis Kakashi Hatake, déclara le gris après quelques secondes de réflexions.

Les trois genins d'Ame soufflèrent intérieurement de soulagement lorsque l'homme repartit vers son équipe qui l'observaient avec un regard interrogatif. Ce à quoi le fameux Kakashi leur répondit par un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans un « pouf » sonore.

Les trois garçons estimèrent qu'ils avaient assez traîné et s'en allèrent après avoir dis au revoir aux gérants. Mais Sasuke fut retenu par la jeune femme aux cheveux rosés les interpella :

- Dites, c'est vous les genins d'Ame ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, dit ironiquement Gaara, nous avons un bandeau frontal à l'effigie de ce village, mais c'est juste pour faire plus classe et passer inaperçu dans le village. En réalité nous sommes des nukenins de rang S et nous sommes là pour faire un massacre.

Il afficha ensuite un sourire de psychopathe qui provoqua un frisson chez la jeune fille, tandis que Naruto fut pris de convulsions, résultat d'un fou-rire refoulé. Sasuke regardait dans le vague, nullement intéressé par la conversation, et Naruto déchiffra un profond sentiment de désintérêt dans son regard. Il se dégagea de la poigne de la jeune fille de manière sèche avant de prendre place à côté de Naruto. La jeune fille ne se démonta pas, et leur sourit gentiment :

- C'est vrai, j'aurais posé une question plus intelligente, je suis Sakura Haruno, ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu dire par une kunoïchi de Kumo que vous étiez très fort.

- Sacré Yugito, toujours à trop parler, maugréa le roux.

- Enchanté Sakura ! Sourit le blond en ignorant la dernière remarque du roux, je suis Yöko, celui qu'à un humour pourri c'est Mamoru, et le brun ténébreux c'est Tsukiko !

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait :

- Ravie également !

Une fois les présentations faites, ils débutèrent une conversation des plus banales qui dériva sur des faits de société, tout en passant par la pluie et le beau temps. Agacé d'attendre, les deux protagonistes qui ne se mêlaient pas à la conversation (devinez qui), prirent l'initiative de couper court à toute conversation :

- Bon, tu nous excusera mais … commença Gaara en attrapant une des mains de Naruto

- Nous avons à faire, termina Sasuke en prenant l'autre

Aussitôt dit, ils tirèrent tous les deux le blondinet dans la direction opposé de là où se trouvait Sakura. La rose les fixait ébahi tandis qu'ils s'en allaient. Pendant ce temps, Naruto regardait ses deux frères avec incompréhension.

- Dites, c'est pas sympa de la laisser en plan comme ça …

- Je suis d'accord mais nous devons retrouvés Yugido pour la mettre au courant de la situation, répondit Gaara

- Mais... Killer Bee a dut la prévenir vous ne croyez pas ?

- Le connaissant, il a mis l'information dans un coin de son cerveau et a oublié de lui annoncer.

- Mais, Hachibi lui aurait rappelé ! contra Naruto

- Naruto, je sais que Yugito te fait flipper mais arrêtes de t'angoisser pour rien …

- N'importe quoi ! Elle est super cool Yugito ! Je vais te prouver que je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

Piqué au vif, Naruto se défit de l'attache de ses compagnons, et prit la tête du groupe. Leur recherche restèrent infructueuses. Ils demandèrent aux hôteliers, restaurateurs, vendeurs mais personne ne put les renseigner. Accablés, Naruto commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Ils passèrent devant des bains publics, lorsque Naruto s'arrêta et afficha un air outré :

- Et vous ! Vous n'avez pas honte !,s'écria t-il, épier les filles aux bains publics, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux pervers pas net !

En effet, un homme avec de long cheveux blancs était accroupis et regardait à travers une fente dans la palissade qui protégeait l'intimité des femmes. Dès que celles-ci entendirent les cris de Naruto, elles crièrent au pervers et s'enfuirent dans les vestiaires, loin des regards.

L'homme se releva et se retourna vers le petit abruti qui avait osé le dérangé pendant ses prises d'informations. Il était très grand et devant avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Deux traits semblables à des larmes de sang étaient peints sur son visage :

- De quoi je me mêle sale gosse, sache que je ne suis pas un vulgaire voyeur, je suis un grand écrivain et certains me connaisse sous le nom d'ermite du Mont Myobõku !

Il releva la tête fier de sa tirade et regarda le jeune impétueux. Il retint de justesse sa mâchoire qui faillit s'écraser sur le sol. Il avait devant lui le portrait craché de Minato. Le mini-Yondaïme le fixait d'un mauvais œil tout comme ses deux compagnons. Il déglutit et continua :

- Je faisais donc une prise d'information !

- C'est bizarre mais je ne vous crois pas une seconde !, s'écria le blondinet turbulent

- Et bien vois par toi-même, dit-il en prenant un livre de couleur orange qu'il cachait dans l'intérieur de son veston rouge

Le jeune blondin plissa les yeux et observa la couverture du livre. Petit à petit, son visage se décomposa avant de rougir violemment, il fixa ses azurs furieuses sur le vieil homme, l'ébène observa l'homme avec une sorte de dégoût immuable et le rouquin le fixa d'un œil affligé:

- Me dites pas que c'est vous qui écrivez ces torchons !, s'écria l'Uzumaki

- Comment ? Ces livres sont de véritables chef-d'œuvres ! S'outra l'ermite

- Je me suis toujours demandé qui pouvait bien écrire de pareilles horreur... maintenant j'ai la réponse, murmura l'Uchiwa l'air grave

- Vous les connaissez ? Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air d'être majeur … songea Jiraya

- Disons que nous connaissons un de vos fans invétéré... soupira le roux

- Ah oui ?, rit le vieil homme

- Ouai, je me demande comment Nagato-senseï peut lire de tels pornos... murmura Sasuke

**Flash back 1 ans après leur arrivé chez Nagato, Konan et Yahiko :**

- Nagato-senseï ! Nagato-senseï !, s'écria le jeune blond en accourant vers son maître, suivit de près par un certain brun aux sharingans

- Naruto ? Sasuke ?, lui répondit l'homme en relevant la tête de sa lecture, que venez-vous faire là ? Et où est Gaara ?

- Gaara aide Konan-senseï à récolter les plantations du jardin … on voulait vous demander …

- TU voulais lui demander, grogna Sasuke

- Bref, JE voulais vous demander il lança un regard noir à Sasuke, qui lui rendit c'est quoi ce que vous lisez ?

- Ah ça !, s'exclama le maître, c'est... euh... vous êtes trop jeune pour savoir...

- Mais, on a 9 ans ! On est assez grand pour savoir !

- ...Très bien, soupira le rouquin avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, mais n'allez pas répétez à Konan que je vous l'ai montré, et ne venez pas vous plaindre après, je vous aurais prévenu !

Il tendit son livre orange à Naruto, qui regarda le titre : Icha Icha Paradise. En couverture, une jeune fille se faisait poursuivre par un homme.

Naïf comme il était, Naruto crut qu'il s'agissait d'un roman d'aventure. Sasuke, de son côté, s'était rapproché pour mieux voir, car même s'il niait, il voulait aussi savoir de quoi ce bouquin pouvait bien parler. Naruto ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, Sasuke devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, et Naruto rougit violemment. Il referma violemment le livre au bout de dix pages et le tendit à son professeur :

- Je vous avez prévenu ! Rit le senseï

Les deux comparses s'enfuirent en courant loin de leur senseï qui, pour les taquiner, avait décidé de leur raconter la suite dans les moindres détails.

Un semaine après, ce fut Gaara qui découvrit l'horrible vérité. Nagato lui avait demandé de « protéger » son livre pendant son absence puisqu'il avait dû s'absenter pour un après-midi. Pendant ce laps de temps, Gaara avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore et découvert ce que cachait le livre à la couverture orange.

Depuis, à chaque fois que Nagato donnait un cours à ses élèves, il n'oubliait jamais de leur raconter la suite pendant leur entraînement, ce qui avait pour effet de les déstabiliser. C'est ainsi que, pour se venger, Naruto inventa un henge qu'il appela le Sexy-jutsu. Et depuis, il ne comptait plus toute les fois où Nagato avait souffert d'une hémorragie nasal.

**Fin du flash back :**

- Et bien je peux vous dire que votre senseï a certainement plus de goût en matière de lecture et que lui au moins sait reconnaître mon talent !

Au même instant, les femmes qui étaient au bain sortirent et se retrouvèrent face à l'ermite. Celui-ci sentit les ennuis arrivé et cela fut avéré lorsqu'une d'entre elles parla d'une voix sombre qui promettait mille souffrance :

- Jiraya Hentaï !

- Ma...Matte jeunes demoiselles ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- A peine, rajouta Naruto, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux pervers !

L'homme aux larmes de sang déglutit difficilement et réagit comme tout excellant ninja dans ce genre de situations, il s'enfuit en courant. Les femmes réagirent au quart de tour et le poursuivirent tout en lançant des menaces au quinquagénaire.

Les trois adolescents n'avaient pas bougé et se contentaient de regarder la scène en bon spectateur. Naruto eu une moue satisfaite, Gaara soupira et Sasuke haussa les épaules. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir et à continuer leur recherche lorsque le rouquin se stoppa :

- Dites...

- Quoi ? Firent les deux autres en cœur

- Comment cette femme a t-elle appelé ce vieux pervers ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Questionna à son tour l'Uzumaki

Soudain les deux autres réalisèrent :

- Tu veux dire que... commença le brun

- Oh putain ! Coupa Naruto, Ce vieux pervers est le senseï de nos senseï ! Le grand Jiraya, l'un des trois sannins !

Un grand silence accueillit la déclaration du blondinet, après quelques secondes de silence pesant, les trois amis affichèrent des têtes dépités :

- Je l'estimais plus que ça en tant que l'un des trois sannins… marmonna Sasuke

- On voit de qui Nagato-senseï tiens … baragouina le kitsune

- Je vois qu'il ne faut jamais en attendre trop des gens que l'on ne connaît pas personnellement… on peut être très déçus... philosopha le rouquin

Ils repartirent à la recherche de la jinchuuriki de Nibi. Ils y passèrent une bonne demi-heure encore mais voyant que le soleil se couchait, ils préférèrent rentrer à leur hôtel. Leur chambre était spacieuse, la porte d'entré donnait directement sur le salon peint de couleur beige, su parquet couleur ébène était posé sur le sol. Une table de bois entourée de ses quatre chaises trônait au milieu du salon. Sur le coin, un canapé de cuir beige ainsi qu'un fauteuil de la même couleur était tournés vers une télévision munis d'une console de jeux vidéos pour le plus grand bonheur de Gaara. Une ouverture dans le mur gauche menait à la cuisine qui était très grande et complète. Dans le fond à droite, un long couloir conduisait aux chambres. Tout l'ensemble était chaleureux, respirant la joie et la tranquilité. Leurs affaires avaient déjà été installé dans leurs chambres. Naruto prépara le dîner, tandis que Sasuke lisait un parchamin et que Gaara jouait à un de ses jeux préférés.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs activités par des tocs sonores produits sur la porte. Sasuke releva la tête de sa lecture et fixa la porte de ses yeux noirs, tandis que Gaara stoppait son jeu et regarda également la porte. Les deux protagonistes tournèrent leur regard vers Naruto, qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, avec une moue toute kawaï qui se traduisait par « s'il te plaît va ouvrir j'ai la flemme de me lever ».

Le blond soupira et se dirigea vers la porte pour le plus grand plaisir des deux autres. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur :

- Yugito ! S'exclama t-il

- Ah enfin je vous trouve ! Répondit-elle en passant devant Naruto et en s'invitant dans l'appartement.

- Mais je t'en pris entre... chuchota Naruto

- Tiens, s'exclama Gaara en retournant à son jeu, mais regardez qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas la jeune fille que nous avons chercher toute la journée ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je vous ai cherché dès que j'ai su pour votre arrivé en ville. Tout le monde parle de vous dans ce village. En même temps vous vous promenez avec la mini réplique de leur défunt Hokage, tu m'étonnes que ça les chamboule, dit-elle en détaillant de son regard un certain blondinet.

- Pff, répliqua celui-ci en retournant dans sa cuisine d'où une bonne odeur s'élevait.

- Bref, reprit-elle, je suis venue car Killer Bee m'a prévenue pour le plan contre l'Akatsuki mais il ne m'a pas dit en quoi il consistait.

- Avant tout, sache que ce plan est limite suicidaire alors... dit Sasuke toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

- Mais tu rigoles ! Depuis qu'on se connaît tous les quatre, on est blasé ! Rappelez-vous notre première rencontre, elle n'était pas des plus tendres, surtout avec toi Uchiwa !

**Flash back :**

2 ans plus tôt, nos trois compagnons marchaient sur une route sinueuse dans le pays de la Foudre, non loin du village de Kumo. Leurs senseïs les y avaient envoyés pour récupérer un parchemin précieux que le Raikage transmettait à Ame. Ils avaient réussi leur mission et ils retournaient tranquillement vers le pays de la pluie, profitant du paysage et du calme environnant. Ils furent interrompus dans leur moment de plénitude par la soudaine apparition d'un chakra étranger. Une jeune fille apparut devant eux. Blonde, aux yeux noirs, environ 1 mètre 70, elle leur lança un regard dédaigneux :

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin. Qui êtes-vous ?

Tout aurait très bien pu se passer si seulement Sasuke n'avait pas répondu :

- Tu ne vaux pas la peine que l'on se présente à toi.

La phrase à ne jamais répondre à une nouvelle rencontre. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas du tout aimé le regard que la jeune femme leur avait lancé. Celle-ci, n'aimant pas être ignoré avait lancé une attaque Katon contre les trois garçons. Ceux-ci évitèrent l'attaque. Sasuke attaqua à son tour. Un violent combat démarra entre les deux ninja. Naruto essayait de calmer la situation, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il attendit donc un instant d'inattention pour les cloués tous les deux au sol avec ses clones et l'aide de Gaara :

- Tout doux ! Dit le blond à l'intention de la kunoichi, je suis désolé du comportement de mon ami vis à vis de toi, mais avant de demander l'identité des autres on se présente !

- Je suis Yugito Nii, genin **(1)** du village de Kumo, Répondit-elle

- Et bah voilà !, sourit le kitsune, enchanté je suis Naruto Uzumaki

- Sabaku no Gaara, se présenta le Tanuki

- … (Sasuke)

- Teme, grogna Naruto

- Uchiwa Sasuke, répondit-il sans grande conviction

- Ravie, dit Yugito en s'inclinant, vous êtes plutôt fort, je dois bien le reconnaître.

Après cette altercation, ils firent connaissance (entendez par là que Naruto a fait la conversation tandis que Gaara et Sasuke écoutaient). Puis Yugito fit un point d'honneur à montrer sa supériorité face à l'Uchiwa qui l'avait dévaloriser. Du coup, un combat dans les règles de l'art, se soldant par un match nul eut lieu. Depuis, les rencontres entre Yugito et les garçons étaient toujours très explosives.

**Fin du flash back**

- Je dois bien avouer que nos combats sont limites dangereux... soupira l'Uzumaki

- Revenons à notre plan, dit Gaara, alors voilà …

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à expliquer le déroulement des actions à venir à Yugito. Celle-ci opina et resta mangé avec eux. Très tard dans la nuit, elle repartit et notre trio se coucha car l'avenir allait être mouvementé !

* * *

><p><strong>(1) :<strong> Pour les besoins de ma fanfiction, j'ai décidé de rétrograder Yugito au rang de Genin, je sais normalement elle est Jounin donc pardonnez-moi.

**Bon, rien de très palpitant dans ce chapitre mise à part des rencontres, des rencontres et ... des rencontres. Dans le prochain chapitre commence l'examen chuunin ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire -', j'espère que très bientôt il sera finit ! A la prochaine ^^**


	12. Epreuve écrite, galère

**Ohayo Mina ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de cette année de HIATUS ! J'ai connu une longue période de panne d'inspiration pour la suite de cette fic, et j'ai ensuite connu une période de flemme inconditionnel d'écrire ... Sans parler des nombreuses autres fics que j'ai commencé et écrite ! Mais voici la suite des Trois frères ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 – Epreuve écrite … Galère<strong>

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la réunion des quatre amis. Le jour de l'épreuve écrite de l'examen chunin était enfin arrivé. Naruto s'était réveillé de bonne heure et avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour ses deux frères qui s'étaient réveillés peu après lui. Ils se préparèrent, s'armèrent, déjeunèrent, se chamaillèrent, avant de partir en direction de l'école des apprentis-ninja. Là-bas ils rencontrèrent de nombreux concurrents qui leur lançaient des regards jaugeurs. Naruto souriait d'un air joyeux, Gaara semblait méditer et Sasuke leur renvoyait des regards meurtriers. Ils aperçurent au loin un attroupement de ninja autour et à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe. Ils passèrent tous les trois devant, sans même jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un jeune garçon qui les vit, les interpella :

- Hé vous trois ! Où vous allez comme ça ? La salle d'examen est là !

Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers l'énergumène, ils l'observèrent du regard, il devait avoir leur âge, il était brun, les yeux noirs, assez grand, un trait caractéristique le distinguait du groupe de gens autour de lui : ses tatouages rouges en forme de triangle. Sasuke affichait une moue moqueuse et il lui répondit avec dédain

- Tss … même un jeune tout frais sorti de l'académie le sait …

- Sait quoi ? grogna le brun d'un air bestial

- Il sait que l'intérieur de cette salle n'est qu'un genjutsu et qu'aucune épreuve n'y aura lieu, répondit du tac au tac Gaara

- Quoi ?!, s'exclama le braillard

- L'épreuve officielle se déroule au troisième étage, au plaisir de s'y voir ! dit Naruto en riant

Puis les trois garçons se retournèrent, laissant le ninja avec une mine déconfite. Celui-ci fut interpellé par une jeune fille aux prunelles opaques et aux cheveux de nuit :

- K-Kiba-kun ?

- On se casse, c'est qu'un genjutsu, la salle d'exam' est au troisième, annonça-t-il

- O-ok K-Kiba-kun … je préviens Shino, prévint-elle.

- Ouais, je vais réserver les places, souriait-il avant de courir derrière les trois mystérieux adolescents.

Pendant ce temps, les genins d'Ame continuaient leur ascension vers leur point de rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent vite là-bas. De nombreuses personnes les dévisagèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ils repérèrent Yugito, assise près de son équipe. Elle leur adressa un petit coucou timide auquel Naruto répondit par un grand sourire et un bonjour retentissant, pas du tout discret. Les autres concurrents lui lancèrent un regard désabusé et franchement surpris. Comment un tel gamin avait-il pu être accepté comme ninja ? Voilà à quoi s'apparentaient leurs pensées pour le moins commune. Gaara et Sasuke secouèrent la tête face à tant de bêtise. Le jinchuuriki de Shukaku repéra d'un coup d'œil deux personnes au coin de la salle qui l'observaient, ébahis. Il se tendit alors qu'il reconnaissait son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Temari. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il les retrouverait ici. La tension soudaine du rouquin n'échappa à ses deux coéquipiers qui restèrent de marbre mais observèrent tout de même qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette raideur soudaine chez leur ami.

- Oïe ! Vous trois ! entendit-on

Les trois garçons se retournèrent lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le brun qu'il venait de rencontrer un peu plus bas, essoufflé, il semblait avoir couru pour les rattraper.

- Mer-Merci p-pour l'in … l'info parvint-il à articuler

- Mais, de rien, sourit l'Uzumaki

Il fut rejoint par un garçon étrange, vêtu d'une grande veste à capuche qui lui cachait presque entièrement le visage grâce au col roulé qu'il portait et qui lui remontait jusqu'à la bouche pour le dissimuler. Il portait des lunettes qui ne laissait pas le loisir d'imaginer la couleur ni la forme de ses yeux. Cet étrange personnage était suivi d'une fille mignonne aux cheveux longs lui descendant jusqu'aux reins. Ils étaient de la couleur de la nuit, mais plus clair que ceux de Sasuke. Son regard opaque était le signe caractéristique de son Kekkai Gekkai, le Byakugan et de son appartenance au clan Hyuga. Sa silhouette fine laissait le plaisir d'admirer ses formes généreuses qui aurait pu excité n'importe quel mâle en rut – Nagato-senseï par exemple – mais pas nos trois ninjas qui ne firent même pas attention. Un chien les suivait, l'air joyeux, et il vint se frotter avec bonheur contre la jambe du brun de l'équipe. Celui-ci, avec un air de gamin heureux, lui gratouilla le haut du crâne de la bête aux poils chatoyants.

Petit à petit, tous les ninjas présents se détournèrent des nouveaux venus, retournant à leurs conversations. Les Genins d'Ame observèrent tour à tour leurs concurrents.

Ils observèrent une équipe étrange composée d'un ninja affalé sur sa table et qui soupirait presque toutes les secondes des « Galère » drôlement lassés. Sa chevelure noire était remontée en queue sur le haut de son crâne. Un de ses coéquipiers, assez enrobé, mangeait ses chips et lui en proposait gentiment. Sa tignasse châtain, semblable à la crinière d'un lion, était aussi impressionnante que sa corpulence. Ce géant aurait pu paraitre effrayant s'il ne dégageait pas cette aura douce et gentille. Une jeune fille blonde accompagnait ces deux adolescents. Celle-ci balançait ses longs cheveux blonds dans le vide tout en babillant joyeusement, elle ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'elle parlait dans le vide puisque ses coéquipiers ne semblaient pas l'écouter.

Une autre équipe attira leurs attentions. Un jeune homme, habillé d'une étrange combinaison verte, pas du tout discrète, faisait des pompes à terre avec une jeune fille avec de jolies macarons dans les cheveux, au plus grand damne de son coéquipier, un autre Hyuga, qui semblait aussi imbu de lui que Sasuke de l'avis de Naruto. Le visage de la jeune fille semblait doux, mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'une guerrière. Le jeune sportif suait à grosses gouttes, mais ne semblait pas prêt d'abandonner. Intérieurement, Naruto fut satisfait de savoir qu'un tel battant participait aux épreuves. Il espérait l'affronter, estimant qu'il était de sa trempe et que le combat ne serait que plus fascinant. L'Hyuga remarqua le regard fixe que leur portait l'équipe d'Ame. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux bruns bougèrent avec grâce dans son dos. Il leur lança un regard méprisant qui signifiait clairement : « bande de looser ».

Ils se détournèrent et se précipitèrent vers Yugito pour lui tenir la conversation. Naruto aperçut du coin de l'œil Sakura, accompagné d'un jeune brun au teint pâle. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit timidement.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent, de nouveaux arrivants apparaissaient. Alors que l'équipe d'Ame bavardait bien gentiment avec Yugito, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. Il déclara soudainement :

- C'est moi ou l'épreuve devrait déjà avoir commencé depuis au moins deux heures ?

Tous furent interloqué et observèrent qu'en effet, l'épreuve aurait dû commencer à 9 heures pile et il était déjà 10 h 55. Certains s'inquiétèrent, se demandant s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de salle encore une fois.

Un pouf sonore retentit et tous se tournèrent vers le tableau pour observer le ninja instructeur qui venait d'apparaître juste devant. Il s'agissait d'un grand homme, habillé d'une tenue traditionnelle de jônin, il avait une posture nonchalante, appuyé contre le bureau d'enseignant. Ses cheveux argentés étaient coiffé en épis sur sa tête. Celui-ci les jaugea de son unique œil droit, l'autre œil étant caché par son bandeau frontal. N'importe qui savait qui il était, mais il se présenta tout de même à eux :

- Bonjour à vous tous, pardonnez mon retard, je suis Kakashi Hatake, je serai l'examinateur de cette première épreuve écrite. Vous êtes parvenus à percer le genjutsu de la salle inférieure, vous êtes donc digne de participer. Veuillez prendre place là où votre nom est indiqué, ordonna-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Très vite, ils cherchèrent leurs places et les membres des différentes équipes réalisèrent qu'ils étaient séparés les uns des autres, éparpillés partout dans la salle. Une fois tous assis, on leur distribua un questionnaire retourné et attendirent que des explications viennent.

- Bien, déclara Kakashi, vous avez une heure pour répondre à chacune des questions, celles-ci vous rapporterons des points si elles sont bonnes, vous avez dix questions, le nombre de vos points seront ajoutés à ceux de vos coéquipiers, et vous devez totaliser un nombre de huit bonnes réponses chacun. Si jamais vous n'obteniez pas ce score, non seulement vous serez éliminés, mais vous disqualifierez toute votre équipe. Toute personne surprise à tricher sera disqualifiée d'office ainsi que toute son équipe. Des questions ?

Un silence pesant régna dans toute la salle après que Kakashi ait donné ces informations. Le ninja aux cheveux gris fut satisfait et ria intérieurement de la peur qu'il avait suscité parmi les participants. Mais il perdit de sa superbe lorsqu'il croisa le regard azur d'un blondinet devant lui qui semblait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Son cœur rata un battement alors que ce jeune ninja se retournait pour lancer un regard suppliant à un rouquin derrière lui. Ce jeune Genin ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son défunt senseï et quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Il eut le fol espoir que ce jeune homme soit Naruto … Qu'il soit revenu au village … Il secoua la tête en soupirant, ça n'était pas le moment de se faire des idées. Il observa le rouquin qui rendit à son coéquipier un regard blasé et compatissant. Enervé par ce comportement indifférent aux risques que comportaient cette épreuve, Kakashi s'avança vers la table du dénommé Yöko – il avait lu le nom affiché sur sa table – et plaqua sur le pupitre. L'Uzumaki ne sursauta même pas et se retourna lentement vers lui. Il lui lança un sourire radieux et innocent. Il se permit un sourire devant l'effronterie du gamin, celui-ci était sans aucun doute très intéressant, il semblait coriace – ou totalement abruti – pour qu'il ne lui inspire aucune crainte de cette manière, après tout, Kakashi inspirait la peur partout dans le monde … D'une voix sourde, les yeux toujours perdu dans les lagons du jeune Genin, il annonça :

- Que le test commence !

Tous les participants s'empressèrent de retourner leurs feuilles. Lisant très vite les questions, tous les concurrents devinrent très vite livides en réalisant la difficulté des questions.

_« Yosh ! J'y vais ! »_

**« Crétin ! T'as vu la difficulté des questions ? ****C'est pas un questionnaire niveau Genin ! C'est pour des chunins confirmés, voir des Junin ! »**

_« M'en fout ! J'y vais à l'instinct ! »_

**« C'est**** sûr que ton instinct marche mieux que ton cerveau … »**

_« Hey ! J'te permets pas boule de poil ! »_

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? », souffla d'agacement un certain rouquin

_« Gaara ! »_

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans l'esprit de MON hôte, Chibi Tanuki ?! »**, s'énerva la dite boule de poil

_« Je te rappelle que nous avons établi un lien psychique grâce à nos deux démons et que par conséquent, Gaara peut pé__nétrer mon esprit quand il veut »_, soupira intérieurement l'Uzumaki

**« Moi, y'a pas que son esprit que j'aim****erai pénétrer »**, ronronna une énième voix

« … »

**« Shukaku … T'es qu'un putain de pervers ! T'approche pas de MON hôte sinon je vais te défoncer ! »**

**« Kukukukuku … Et c'est moi le pervers dans l'histoire alors que tu me fais toi-même des propositions Kuram****a ? »**

« … »

_« … »_

**« … Faisons comme si je n'avais rien entendu**** »**, grogna le renard

« Revenons-en à l'examen, Naruto, tu ne réponds pas au hasard, n'oublies pas que tu dois avoir huit bonnes réponses minimum sur les dix pour être qualifié ! »

_« Ouais, ouai__s … »_

**« Ne prends pas ça à la légère Gaki, tu risques de disqualifier toute ton équipe et tu sais qu'on doit aller jusqu'au bout de cet examen »**

_« Oui je sais … »_

« Alors écoute, les questions sont trop compliquées pour nous. Ce sont des notions que nous n'avons pas étudié avec Nagato, Yahiko et Konan-senseï, et pourtant tu sais que notre entraînement a été long … Nous en savons certainement plus qu'un Genin normal, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne nous reste qu'une solution si nous voulons gagner cette épreuve : Tricher. »

_« Quoi ?! Mais si on se fait chopé on n'est pas censé être disqualifié d'office ?! »_

« Si, Naruto, si … », confirma le rouquin

_« Mais on va se faire avoir ! »_

« Pas si on se montre suffisamment discret »

**« Regarde le bébé Uchiha, gamin, lui sem****ble avoir déjà compris »**

Il se retourna discrètement et observa Sasuke qui se trouvait dans le fond à sa droite. Il avait activé son Sharingan et sa main copiait parfaitement les mouvements d'un Genin qui se trouvait deux rangées devant lui. Gaara avait fait de même, il avait déclenché sa technique d'œil de sable. Il échangea un regard avec le brun qui lui fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête que ses réponses étaient fiables. L'œil de sable du jinchuuriki se matérialisa donc au-dessus de la copie de l'Uchiha et il commença à copier les réponses tout en les chuchotant dans l'esprit de Naruto pour que celui-ci en face de même. Lorsque les trois eurent finis, ils remarquèrent avec curiosité que la dixième question ne serait posée qu'en fin d'heure, dix minutes avant la fin pour être exacte.

Kakashi, plongé dans son roman, souriait. Ses soupçons avaient été confirmés lorsqu'il avait croisé le Sharingan dans les yeux d'un jeune brun. Son cœur se réchauffa en pensant à cela. Sasuke et Naruto étaient de retour au village. Mais tout de suite après, un problème se posait. Pourquoi portaient-ils un bandeau frontal à l'effigie d'Ame ? Avaient-ils réellement désertés ? Pourquoi avaient-ils des pseudonymes ? Il faudrait qu'il leur parle après cet examen finit, pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent et les trois amis virent les concurrents relevés un à un la tête, ayant fini répondre à leur questionnaire. Naruto avait observé par l'intermédiaire de Kyubi les différentes techniques que les participants utilisaient pour tricher et dénicher les bonnes réponses. Plusieurs équipes furent disqualifiées, après avoir été découvertes. Cela renforça l'angoisse et la nervosité présentes dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Lorsque vint la fin du temps imparti, la tension était à son comble alors que l'Hatake affichait une mine sombre rehaussée par un sourire sadique nettement visible à travers son masque. Il prit la parole avec un ton solennel, presque compatissant, doux et compréhensif :

- Il est l'heure de poser l'ultime question, mais avant cela, je dois vous avertir que votre réponse sera décisive et scellera vos destins.

Il se stoppa, appréciant les bruits de déglutitions qu'il ouï et les regards mi- angoissés, mi- concentrés des jeunes ninjas.

- Sachez que la moindre mauvaise réponse à cette question … vous disqualifiera et vous ne pourrez plus jamais participer, ni même vous présentez à cette épreuve.

- Quoi ?! crièrent à l'unisson toutes les personnes présentes

- Si vous choisissez de répondre, vous prenez le risque de disqualifier toute votre équipe. Vous risquez de rester Genin toute votre vie … ou vous pouvez choisir de partir et de retenter votre chance l'année prochaine.

Ils affichèrent tous des regards plus ou moins choqués, outrés, et complètement paniqués. Il fut ravi de l'effet qu'il avait produit, mais encore une fois, il remarqua que Naruto n'était nullement impressionné. Au contraire, il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Cette attitude désinvolte énerva furieusement Kakashi qui se retint d'énoncer une remarque acerbe à l'adresse du blond.

Plusieurs personnes, consciente de l'importance que cela représentait, préférèrent renoncer pour retenter leur chance l'année suivante plutôt que de tenter le diable. Plus de la moitié de la salle fut vidée et les personnes restantes devenaient de plus en plus hésitantes vis-à-vis de la démarche à suivre. Ils se consultaient tous du regard, perdus, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Naruto ne retint même pas le baillement qui lui échappa. Au contraire, il l'exagéra, s'amusant de l'énervement qui montait en décibel chez l'examinateur. Mais lorsqu'il bailla bruyamment, ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Kakashi l'agressa hargneusement :

- Si ce test vous ennuis tant que ça, vous êtes libres de partir

- C'est pas le test qui m'ennui, c'est vous, déclara-t-il sur un ton détaché.

Toutes les personnes présentes firent des yeux ronds, ahuris, face à l'effronterie du blondin. Un violent frisson les traversa alors qu'ils voyaient le regard de l'examinateur :

- Vraiment ? ET comment pourrais-je … tuer votre ennui ?

- En nous annonçant cette putain de question, par exemple, lui répondit l'inconscient qui ne releva pas la menace, cessez d'essayer de nous effrayer. On sera disqualifié à vie ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça ne m'empêchera pas de devenir chef de mon village. Ca n'est pas en me laissant comme simple Genin à vie que vous m'empêcher d'atteindre mes objectifs. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Alors posez-là votre question à la noix, elle m'empêchera pas de devenir un ninja d'exception, reconnu de tous, et de protéger les gens que j'aime !

Suite à cette déclaration, le silence se fit dans la salle. Les paroles du blondin résonnaient dans la tête de chaque personne et s'encrèrent dans leurs cœurs. La détermination remplaça l'angoisse peinte sur les visages des personnes restantes. Kakashi resta cloué sur place par ces paroles qui semblaient inébranlables. Ce gosse était plein de détermination et il avait, en quelques mots, réussit à balayer toutes les hésitations de chacun. L'image de son ancien senseï se calqua sur le visage du plus jeune. Il soupira, conscient que plus aucune personne ne bougerait et resteraient dans la salle d'examen, prêt à tout, regonflé à bloc de volonté.

- J'te préviens Dobe, intervint Sasuke, si tu te plantes, c'est moi qui te plante

- Parle pas trop vite Teme, c'est peut-être toi qui nous recalera

- Aucune inquiétude à avoir sur ce sujet, déclara à son tour le jonin aux cheveux gris

- Hein ? demanda intelligemment Naruto

- Vous avez réussi cette épreuve, tous

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson en se redressant sur leur séant

- Cette épreuve n'était pas qu'un test écrit, comme on pouvait l'imaginer, il s'agissait de vérifier vos capacités à soustraire des informations de l'ennemi sans vous faire repérer. On testait également votre réactivité et votre capacité d'adaptation face à une situation qui semble impossible. Et oui, ce test vous obligeait à prendre des risques en trichant et en risquant de vous faire repérer à n'importe quel moment. Des Chunins confirmés, capable de répondre à ces questions, ont été placé parmi vous pour que vous puissiez trouver des réponses fiables. Nous testions également votre sang-froid face à une situation « périlleuse » pour vous et votre équipe. Enfin, l'ultime question devait vous éprouver sur votre détermination et votre acharnement, même si la situation vous semble catastrophique et que tout vous incite à abandonner

- Mais … et la question ? demanda Sakura

- Il n'y en a pas … ou plutôt, si, il y en avait une : seriez-vous prêt à tous les sacrifices pour réussir votre mission ? Et en choisissant de rester, vous y avez répondu brillamment, félicitation ! Cela prouve également le courage et la confiance qui vous lie les uns aux autres dans votre équipe, vous pouvez être fiers !

Ils le regardèrent tous, complètement ébahis. L'homme qui, quelques minutes plus tôt encore, leur semblait froid et sec se révélait tout à coup être un homme chaleureux qui les félicitait comme s'il les connaissait depuis des années. Une sonnerie retentit et il sursauta :

- Oh ! Bon les jeunes, il est temps de passer à la prochaine épreuve ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Elle devrait arriver d'un instant …

Un énorme vacarme retentit juste avant qu'une vitre ne soit brisée par une petite furie qui se posta fièrement devant tout le monde

- … à l'autre, finit Kakashi

Elle se releva sur son séant, ses cheveux d'une couleur mauve étaient remontés en queue haute sur le sommet de son crâne. Deux mèches laissées sur chaque côté de son faciès, ainsi qu'une frange encadrait sa tête. Elle leur lança un regard sadique et son sourire de tortionnaire professionnel leur envoya tout un tas de frissons dans le corps :

- 38 … 40 … 42 … 42 ! Kakashi ! 42 ! ça fait beaucoup ! Je savais qu'on aurait du confier cette épreuve à Ibiki ! Il les aurait tous fait fuir et j'aurai été tranquille !

- … Désolée Anko-chan, mais il semblerait que nos participants de cette année soient déterminés …

- Nous verrons cela … Ca va être à moi de jouer !

Elle se lécha les lèvres, son regard fou tourné vers eux. Cette action rappela aux trois garçons d'Ame un certain Sennin aux serpents complètement timbré qu'ils avaient rencontrés et affrontés quelques années plus tôt … Ils revinrent à la réalité lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

- Suivez-moi les enfants ! En route pour la deuxième manche qui sera, j'en suis convaincue, mortelle …

Même Naruto frissonna devant le ton morbide et joyeux qu'elle employa. Ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement et la suivirent vers l'extérieur. Le regard plaintif que leur lança le ninja copieur ne les rassura absolument pas.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plut ! :D n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos conseils par reviews ! ;) <strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite ! ;) (Ne vous inquiètez pas, vous n'aurez pas à atteindre un an de plus pour cette suite, maximum un mois je dirai, car j'ai d'autres chapitres à écrire ...)**

**Saku-chan ^/_\^ **


End file.
